A One Time Chance
by callmenutellaa
Summary: When the Wasabi Warriors land a trip to Hawaii and China again , they come across the Black Dragons who are also go on the same trip. The gang have to try their best to avoid them before the big tournament in China. details inside Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: When the Wasabi Warriors land a trip to Hawaii and China(again), they come across the Black Dragons who are also go on the same trip. The gang have to try their best to avoid them before the big tournament to decide which dojo would be the number one among the world. But while there, the gang find out that the Black Dragons want to eliminate them from the competition. Mainly Kim. While escaping the Black Dragons, she comes across a mysterious women in Hawaii who tells her that this was her only chance to tell her crush how she feels. Is she going to do it? Or will she not? A bit of romance/friendship and drama in one :)**

**First story on fanfiction, not sure how this is going to turn out, but I'm trying! I tried to make sure each character was going to do something like that on the show, by that i mean, trying to make the character "come to life". Still confused on this whole uploading thing, so I need to figure that out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo and saw no one there. Everything was in place, and I felt confused.

"Hello?" I yelled.

Silence followed, where was everyone? I glanced around for a note, video or something, at least telling me where everyone was. I took off my shoes and walked on the mat. Within two steps, my foot came across something sticky. I looked down and found the note, which read:

Hey Kim!

So obviously, you're all alone, and probably wondering where everyone is! Especially Jack ;) So anyways, we wanted to let you know, we're all over the mall! Keep the note, and you're on a hunt to find out where we are! Once you find all of us, you have to find Rudy, who will be leading you to our prize! Have fun!

From your friends who decided to ditch you,

Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack

I laughed, "Ditchers," I mumbled to myself. They assumed ever since day one, that I had a crush on Jack. Which was untrue. I only thought of Jack as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Keep telling yourself that sister." My inner conscious told me.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the first place my mind told me to head, Falafel Phils. I put my flats back on and head towards the restaurant. I looked at our usual spot and found Jerry grinning at me.

"One down and um..." Jerry counted his fingers.

"Four." I nodded.

"Right, I knew that."

"So, do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked uncertainly.

"Nope! All Rudy told us was he had a surprise for all of us. We figured that you could be the one who can find out." Jerry told me.

"Why not Milton? He's the genius here, and he was once a police officer." I rolled my eyes.

"Milton isn't much of a...threat towards Rudy. Unlike you, you scare people with your sass."

I gasped and narrowed my eyes, "I am not sassy!"

"Sure, even Bobby Wasabi said so. Remember? The heat wave? He called you scary, frightening little girl." Jerry pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's go find the others."

"To Captin Corn Dog!" Jerry yelled.

"You just gave it all away." I muttered.

Jerry burped, "Sorry. I just ate a Falafel ball."

I shook my head, "Some people like you, will never change."

We made our way to Captin Corn Dog and found Eddie grinning.

"Wait, wait a second, didn't you two rap for Captin Corn Dog and Falafel Phils?" I asked.

"Ya, what are you trying to say?" Eddie asked.

"Jerry was rapping for Captin Corn Dog and Eddie was rapping for Falafel Phils, so shouldn't Eddie be a Falafel Phils and Jerry at Captin Corn Dog?" I pointed out.

"Kim, we're over the whole rapping thing. Plus, we eat at Falafel Phils all the time." Eddie said.

I nodded and then understood. I wasn't there that day the two of them were having a "food fight" in Joan's words. I was with Jack helping Milton and Julie get together. We then headed towards Circus Burger and found Jack sitting there, furthest away from the clown.

"Hey, this was the place you two had your first date!" Jerry grinned.

"It wasn't a date Jerry, it was two friends eating at a fast food restaurant!" I exclaimed.

Jack nodded, agreeing with me, "Just let it go guys."

"Well, when you guys do get together, we'll be shouting, 'We told you so! We told you so!'" Eddie told us.

Jack and I shared a look, "Right." He said.

"I still have to find Milton." I told them.

"To Honey Buns!" Jerry shouted.

"Jerry, you gave it away. Again." I gave him a stern face.

He held his arms back innocently, "Hey, I want to know what the surprise is!"

"We do too!" Jack and Eddie yelled together.

Now it was my turn to hold my arms back, "Relax, I got this. Honey Buns isn't far from here." [Honey Buns is a place in the Bay View Mall. Eddie mentions this place in 'Dojo Day Afternoon' Jerry tells him that he can't go out because it would make them look like that they were giving up.]

"Wait, are you sure Milton isn't at that spa getting a manicure or pedicure? Because he spent a long time there when Arthur was going to smash the dojo with a wrecking bomb." Jack pointed out.

"And they happen to always snack on some good food." Eddie said.

"Come on, we'll check Honey Buns first, then we'll check the spa." I decided.

Jack grinned at me and we went to check Honey Buns. There sat Milton, his nose in his Chemistry textbook.

"Hey guys, look here it says if you mix-"

"We don't care Milton! Where's Rudy!" We all shouted.

Milton closed his textbook, "He's in the spa."

"To the spa!" Eddie yelled.

We all walked to the spa, and found Rudy relaxed on a chair getting a pedicure.

"You know, you shouldn't judge, power pedicures are manly. Since they have power in it." Rudy told us.

"Isn't that what Ty said?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and I stole his words." Rudy took a bite out of his apple.

"So what's the surprise Rudy?" Milton asked.

Rudy chewed slowly, "We're going on a cruise to Hawaii!"

"Hawaii?" We all asked.

"You know, the tropical island, people greeting by saying, 'Aloha!' where hula dancers dance. You know, Hawaii?"

"We know where Hawaii is Rudy, but why Hawaii?" Jack asked. I nodded in agreement.

Rudy took another bite of his apple, "Well, Bobby Wasabi came by yesterday, and remember when he said that if we keep our place as number one dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain for two months; we would recieve a prize!"

"We're heading to Hawaii! I can't wait!" I grinned.

"Wait, what about your other students?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, it's almost spring break, so most of them are younger than you guys, are taking time off."

"Dude! We can get girls there!" Jerry nudged Eddie.

"Time to let me 'playa' self take over." Eddie nodded at himself.

"For the last time! You're not a 'playa'!" Milton told Eddie.

Jack and I laughed, "So how long is this trip suppose to last?"

"Two weeks, it's actually a cruise, which Ricky Weaver is going to be on board!"

I widened my eyes, "Ricky. Weaver?"

"Rudy, you know what happened between Kim and Ricky Weaver. That private-jet-flying-San-Fransico-burger-buying-hot-tubbing-doll-haired monster was a big monster!" Jack exclaimed.

"Relax Kim! I'm joking! The Black Dragons are coming!" Rudy laughed it off.

"The Black Dragons?" We all snapped our attention to Rudy.

"Ya! Ty and I sorted things out, and we decided to have a temporary truce. Plus, we're versing them in a tornument in China."

"Wait, I'm confused." Jerry said.

"Jerry, you're always confused." Jack glanced at him.

"So am I." Milton spoke up.

"Okay, I didn't say this properly. First, we are going to Hawaii for a little vacation time to rest up. After Hawaii, Bobby has paid for our trip to China. We're going there again to be in the World Tornument that determines the best dojos in the world. While in China, we're going to be versing the Black Dragons. The Black Dragons have also decided to go to Hawaii for a vacation. So Ty and I have decided to plan some activites for the two dojos to do!" Rudy explained.

"Rudy, you know how this is going to turn out, Ty is just going to backstab you." Jack said.

"Ya Rudy, I know Ty. Remember? I was a Black Dragon at one point." I spoke up.

Jack nodded at me, "Just call off the activites and bonding stuff. We can't be doing things together with one of our opponents in the World Tornument."

"Oh Christmas nuts, I just realized that we got married in China last time!" Milton exclaimed.

"So that's what ditch-the-wives ment. You guys were actually ditching your wives." Rudy nodded, slowly understanding.

"I told you it didn't mean rad or cool!" I yelled at Rudy.

"I thought we sorted things out on the Great Wall of China." Eddie put his hands on his face.

"Is Kai going to be there?" Jack asked.

Questions kept popping up about the trip, how long was this going to last? Who was going to be there? What about Jerry, Milton and Eddie's wives? Are the Black Dragons going to do anything to us? Question after question, Rudy just kept ignoring all of us. Once he was done with his power pedicure, he took us back to the dojo.

"Okay, I don't know if the Black Dragons are going to anything to you guys, but probably not. Ty and I actually hired a lawyer to seattle this truce. Kai might be there and Jack might actually have to fight him again and Jerry, Milton and Eddie, your wives are going to be there. I got a letter about the whole marriage thing saying that the marriage wasn't completed and the three ladies were going to find you guys and marry the three of you." Rudy finally answered the questions.

The three boys screamed and sat on the mats discussing on how to get rid of their "wives".

"Wait, are we going to the same place where Jack had his tornument?" I asked.

Rudy pursed his lips together, "Um, let me check."

Jack sighed and sat on the bench, "I can't believe Kai might actually be there."

"Jack, we both know that he's good at karate. That's probably how they landed the place the compete in the World Tornument. That's how we got there as well. You got us a place in the World Tournument." I tried to ressure him.

"Kim, I told you Kai only thinks karate is a chance to hurt people! I told you that last time we went to China!" Jack exclaimed.

"Maybe if I buy you that glow in the dark ninja when we get there, you'll be calm?" I suggested.

Jack grinned and hugged me, "It would be better than your concentration rocks."

I slapped him playfully, "Hey!"

"So you guys find a way to ditch the wife?" Jack laughed.

"Not funny! You guys have no idea what we are going through." Milton said.

"At least your wife is nice, kind and helpful." Eddie commented.

Jerry laughed, "Nice? Kind? Helpful? She's more like tough, killer and hurtful!"

"You have a wife? Why didn't you invite me to the wedding!" I fake my hurt emotion.

The four guys laughed, "Their talking about you; and guys I told you to let it go." Jack told them.

"Come on, just admit you two like each other. Or at least Kim."

"Ya, Kim, admit it." Jack laughed.

"I don't have a crush on you!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Sure..." Jack nodded as in he didn't believe me.

"I should've kicked your leg too the last time you asked me to admit it." I put my hands on my hips.

"I found where we're competing! It took a lot of time since the letter was in Chinese." Rudy walked out with two pieces of paper.

_Congratulations!_

_Your dojo has been selected from all the others in the world to compete in the World Tornument held near the Great Wall of China! The tornument will be held for three days from March 19 2012 till March 22 2012. A important note: Please make sure you do not sit on the chairs. We have a hundered year old table, chair and many others so when you arrive, please don't touch the stuff!_

Jack grinned, "They remembered Rudy!"

I laughed, "Ya Rudy, don't touch the stuff!"

"I told them to replace them! So people get tired you know." Rudy pouted.

"You do know that it's English on the other side right?" Milton flipped the official letter over.

"I spent days trying to find out what each Chinese character was!" Rudy groaned.

"Wait, so we have eleven days in Hawaii?" Eddie asked.

"That's right. I forgot to tell you, it's two days from now." Our sensei told us casually.

"Rudy! You know how long it takes a girl to pack?" I exclaimed.

"Two hours?" Rudy guessed.

"No! Days! When did you find out about this trip?" I groaned.

"Relax Kim, I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Jack told me.

"I found out like two weeks ago?" Rudy smiled nervously.

"And you decided to tell us now? Rudy!" I lunged at him.

The boys held me back, "Kim! You can't go around beating up our sensei!" Jerry told me.

"I found out last week." Eddie shrugged.

"And how did you find out and not tell me?" I glared into his nervous eyes.

"I forgot?" Eddie said in a high pitched voice.

I lunged towards him and almost beat him up. I would have, but Milton, Jerry and Jack held me back.

"Eddie, when we get to Hawaii, I'll make sure you'll have the worst trip ever." I glared at him.

Eddie gluped and Jack whispered something in his ear, "I'll make sure that our tough friend who happens to be a girl, won't do anything to you."

"I heard that you know!" I shouted.

"Good." Jack grinned.

"Hey, I just realized. Eddie, Jerry and I are yellow belts, we're going to be destroyed." Milton pointed out.

Rudy nodded, "In this tornument, all dojos will have people in different belts. So you will be versing someone in a yellow belt."

"Ohh." Milton nodded.

"Okay guys, go home, pack up, and get your stuff here tomorrow morning! We will be training hard tomorrow!" Rudy clapped his hands together.

"But I thought we don't go on the ship till two days later?" I asked.

"We don't! Since I know that guys are going to pack last minute, like me, I decided to move it up a day so they won't have to pack last minute!" Rudy grinned.

I groaned, "Is anyone willing to help me pack?"

All the guys backed up, "With all your girl stuff, there is no way I'm helping you pack." Eddie walked backwards slowly.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll just make sure all the girls there will know all your deepest, darkest secrets you guys talk about in your change room." I grinned evilly.

The four boys widened your eyes, "What did you hear?" Milton asked.

"A little bit of this and that. Who likes who, who hates who, what each of your weaknesses are, what you hate, and embarrassing moments." I smiled.

"You didn't tell anyone at school right? Especially Kelsey right? Or the future prom queens, supermodels and cheerleaders right?" Jerry asked nervously.

"Kim knows nothing, I'm sure she's lying right?" Jack laughed nervously.

I glanced at Jack, "Donna Tobin knows everything about you. We're close friends now! Oh Jerry and Eddie, so does the whole cheerleading squad." I lied swiftly.

"See, that's why I'm glad I don't have to worry what you guys are worrying about right now. I have a girlfriend, Julie." Milton grinned.

"Oh and I told you about how you got a D on your cake test!" I smiled.

"Okay! We'll help!" Jack exclaimed.

I shook each of their hands, "I was lying the whole time." I smiled evilly.

The four boys widened their eyes and about to yell at me, when I left the dojo.

"I can't believe Kim tricked us into doing this." Eddie folded one of my tank tops.

"Ugh, me neither." Milton sighed.

"Forget about me saying that your wife was nice, kind and helpful. I'm with Jerry." Eddie continued.

Jack rolled his eyes, "She's not my wife!"

"And he's not my husband!" I walked in holding a bunch of hangers full of clothes.

"Fine, soon-to-be-wife-and-husband. You happy?" Milton asked.

"NO!" We both shouted.

"Why can't you guys get that we're just friends?" I put my clothes down.

"Hey guys look! I can be a model too!" Jack started jumping around with my bra.

"Give me that!" I shrieked.

The three guys laughed hysterically, "Run Jack! The fun killer is after you!" Jerry yelled.

I chased Jack, who was running around laughing, and I quickly caught up to him and ripped it off him, "Jack, you are so going to pay!"

"This is what you get for lying Kimmy!" Jack laughed.

"Only Margret calls me Kimmy! And that's rare!" I yelled, mentioning the former head reporter. I tackled my friend to the ground and I heard a snap.

"Alright, who just took a picture of that?" I snapped my head towards the three boys.

"Milton." Jerry pointed at Milton and his phone.

"What? Whenever their in denial, I just show them this picture!" Milton said smartly.

I glanced at Jack, "Delete the picture Milton." He said sternly.

Milton shook his head and glanced at his phone, "Looks like I have to go! Bye guys!" He rushed off.

"Ya, we have to go too." Eddie gestured at him and Jerry.

I looked at Jack, "You can go as well. You guys packed almost all my stuff."

"Nah, it's cool, I'll stay and help."

I grinned, "Thanks Jack."

* * *

><p>yay! done! Short chapter, I will make them longer in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! trying my best to make this story work out! Please review and tell me how I can make this story better!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got good reviews from last chapter, I decided to continue! You made me so happy, I was so scared to put the first chapter up since I thought I would get some terrible reviews. So anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

The past two days, Rudy trained us non stop. To me, he turned all crazy and he was determined to win that tournament. I dragged my two large suitcases behind me and groaned.

"Am I suppose to carry my suitcase myself?" I asked out loud.

"Another suitcase?" A man asked.

I nodded and handed the man my heavy luggage, "Thanks."

The man smiled and walked away with my stuff. Suddenly, Rudy, Jack and Milton came in holding their luggage.

"Woah Milton! Did you pack all your textbooks our something?" I asked lifting his heavy suitcase.

"No! Just a bunch of notes to prepare for mid-terms." Milton shrugged.

_Meow, meow_

"Rudy, I think your phone is ringing." Jack told him.

"Um Jack, that's not his ringtone..." I trailed off.

Jack put his ear near Rudy's luggage, "Did, did you bring Tip-tip?"

"What? No! Why would I bring my cat with me?" Rudy asked nervously.

"Maybe because the cat is the only thing closest to a girlfriend?" I laughed.

"That's not nice Kim." Rudy shook his head.

Jack decided to open his luggage and Tip-tip came out purring.

"Forget cat lady, he's even crazier than a old cat lady!" I laughed.

"It's not funny guys! I've had plenty of dates!" Rudy protested.

"Maybe with cats and stuffed animals, but not real women!" Jack laughed and gave me a high five.

"Woah guys, check this brochure out! This cruise is amazing!" Jerry walked in.

We all gathered around Jerry and gasped.

"A study hall!" Milton grinned.

"Milton, this is a vacation from education. Why would you even go to the study hall?" Jack asked.

"Apperently, there are classes happening there." I pointed at the brochure.

Jack gave me a look and grinned, "Sweet! A huge pool!"

"Jack, all crusies have a pool." I stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Awesome! There's a deck for me to tan!" I grinned.

"That's what you're going to do this whole time Kim? Tan?"

"Got to even out the skin Jerry. I can't be tan on the legs and not tan my arms, can I?"

Jerry nodded, "I know what I'm going to do, check out the girls!"

We all rolled our eyes, "Typical Jerry."

"Come on Eddie! You have to put on sunscreen if you want to go to Hawaii!" Eddie's mom walked in with the biggest threat. Sunscreen. We backed away from Eddie's mom slowly.

"I told you mom! I don't need sunscreen!" Eddie tried pushing his mom's arms away from his face.

"Yes you do! You know how theartening the sun is!" Eddie's mom fought back.

Jack and I shared a look and laughed, Eddie's mom always put on a show.

"Come on guys! Our car is here!" Rudy called.

We all walked out and went to the parking lot. Milton and Jerry were having some sort of conversation.

"Come on Jerry! Please? I really want to do that Chemistry class!"

"No Milton! I will not dress up as your mother sign you up for a Chemistry class! My legs draw too much attention!" Jerry protested.

"Come on, it's not as bad as dressing up in a traditional Chinese wedding outfit! I even have Kim's bra and her dress!" Milton argued.

"You what?" I stormed over to Milton.

"Nothing."

"You did not steal my clothes yesterday while we were helping me pack did you?" I stood closer to him.

"No..."

"I know you did! Milton Krupnick! You are so dead!" I lunged at him.

"No Kim don't!" Jack yelled and pulled me away from Milton.

"Come on, get in the car guys!" Rudy called.

We all got in, Rudy was riding shotgun, Milton, Eddie and Jerry sat in the middle row in the van and Jack and I sat at the back. I leaned forward and whispered in Milton's ear, "Boo!"

Milton screamed and asked Jerry to switch spots with him.

"Only if I don't have to dress as your mother!" Jerry settled for a deal.

"Fine. I'll ask Rudy."

"Ask me what?" Rudy turned around in his seat.

"Will you play my mother to sign me up for a Chemistry class on the cruise?" Milton asked.

"Play your mother? No way!" Rudy faced forward.

The car started and we began to move.

"Milton, I was wondering, why ask them to play your mother? Why not your father? I mean we're all guys here except for Kim." Jack pointed out.

"I actually never thought of that!" Milton sat up.

"Quiet guys, it's 6 a.m and I'm tired. Let me have my beauty sleep." I mumbled.

"The vicious girl finally became tired." Eddie muttered.

Soon, I slowly dozed off into my dream land.

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I woke up was Jack's face.<p>

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Ah!" Jack screamed back.

"Ah!"

"AH!"

"Would you two stop screaming?" Rudy asked us.

"Did you get it on video Milton?" Eddie whispered.

"Sure did. Twenty minutes of footage of the two love birds talking about each other in their sleep." Milton nodded.

"Can I ask, why I'm leaning on your shoulder?" I sat up.

"You enjoyed it Kim." Jack smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you know how I ended up there?"

"Nope. Shortly after you fell asleep, I fell asleep. So I have no clue."

"Woah guys! Why so chatty?" Jerry suddenly woke up.

"Now that the three sleeping beauty's have woken up, how long do we have left Rudy?" Milton asked.

"How many minutes left driver?"

"Fifteen more minutes Rudy!" The driver spoke with his British accent.

"Fifteen more minutes guys!" Rudy repeated.

We all groaned and then Eddie decided that we should play a game.

"This is how it works. We see a drivers plate with letters, take out the numbers. For each letter, we make up a sentence!" Eddie explained.

"I don't get it." Jerry said.

"Jerry, you don't get a lot of things." Jack spoke up.

"Okay Kim you first! STU!"

"Snakes talk unicorn." I blurted out.

Everyone laughed and now it was Milton's turn, the license plate he spotted was CIA.

"Chemistry is awesome!"

We all sighed, "For you Milton, for you." Eddie muttered.

"Okay it's time for Jerry's turn!" Jerry said.

"That one! JLK!" Milton pointed out the window.

"Jack loves Kim!" Jerry grinned.

The three boys gave each other a high five and Jack and I sighed. They were never going to give up.

"For the last time guys, we don't like each other like that!" I exclaimed.

"Mmmhmmm." The boys said sarcastically.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Jerry asked, changing the subject.

"Don't press it Jerry! Who knows what it can do? It could blow up the car!" Milton tried to stop Jerry; but Jerry pressed the button anyway.

Soon, music blasted and a small disco ball hung from the top of the car roof. Everyone started to dance, even the driver.

"This is my jam!" I moved to the beat in my seat.

"Awesome!" Jerry started to dance.

"Hey Kim, remember the disco guy we met in Bobby Wasabi's house?" Jack recalled the memory.

I grinned, "I remember that!"

"And you didn't let me finish that disco dance." Jack laughed.

"Jack, we were being chased by ninjas."

"Still! They were never going to find us in the disco bathroom."

"Okay guys! We're here!" The driver stopped in front of a huge place.

We all thanked him and got our luggage. We walked to where the cruise ship was and gazed at it.

"So I see you Bobby Wasabi losers have arrived." A familiar voice came up.

"Frank." I glared.

"We still need our revenge on you Kim. If it wasn't for Jack, then everything would've run smoothly."

"Well it's not my fault you planned a lame revenge." Jack covered for me.

Rudy came between us, "Guys, we're in a temporary truce, you can't go around being mean to each other!"

"But Rudy, this truce applies to you and Ty, not us and the Black Dragons." Jack pointed out.

"No, the contract we signed applies to all of us. You guys all signed it a few days earlier."

"What? I don't remember signing anything?"

"It was also part of the permission form." Rudy held up my permission form.

"What? I actually signed that thing? There is no way! There's got to be a loop hole!" I grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"Come on Kim, let's get on the ship." Jack dragged me on board.

I couldn't believe I actually signed that. Then I saw one error. Loop hole.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Milton and Eddie, you two share a room. Jack and Jerry you two share a room. Kim, you get your own room since you're the only girl. I'll be on the room next to Milton and Eddie's." Rudy pointed at our rooms.<p>

"Sweet! I get my own room!"

"Come on Rudy! She gets her own room and changing room? Totally unfair." Jerry pouted.

"Guys, she's the only girl. I can't pair her off with a guy. It doesn't work that way!" Rudy entered his room and shut the door.

"That is so unfair. Kim gets almost her own things. We have to share. What's next? Her own private jet?" Jack complained.

"You guys are so jealous. Anyways I have to unpack." I walked into my room. The room was had a queen sized bed, an amazing bathroom, large closet, basically, everything a girl would want in their dream room.

Suddenly, the cruise ship gave a large honk and the intercom turned on.

"Attention to all passengers! The ship is now sailing! We are now heading to Hawaii! Thank you."

I decided to go ask Jack if he wanted to hang out now. I made my way to his room and knocked.

"It's open!" Jerry yelled.

I walked in, "Hey Jerry. Did Jack leave already?"

"Actually, he was about to head to your room. Go check." Jerry unpacked his items.

I headed back to my room and found Jack knocking, "Hey." He greeted.

"You want to go hang out at the pool?" I asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

We head towards the pool and walked around, admiring the beautiful place. I leaned towards the edge of the cruise ship and sighed.

"What's up?" Jack turned to face me.

"Nothing. Just thinking. The ocean's beautiful isn't it?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Just like you."

_He only meant that as a friend Kim, don't let it get to you._

"Thanks." I blushed.

Jack gave me a smile and I looked out to the ocean, "The ocean is so wide. It feels so...infinite."

"I know. So is the sky. So wide, open and it goes on forever."

"Sometimes, I wonder what's beyond the universe. Beyond the stars, beyond the galaxy out there." I stared down at the water. The water sparkled and our reflections were staring back at us.

"Maybe one day we can find out. You wanna go hear and gaze at the sky tonight?" Jack asked.

I bit my lower lip, "Sure. Just one question, why aren't you with Jerry and Eddie? Like why aren't you going after the girls on this ship?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm not like them."

I turned my attention back to the ocean, "Hey look! There's a whale!"

He smiled, "That's not a whale Kim, that's a guy lying on his boat."

I laughed, "Well, it looked like a whale! He's dressed in black and white, and his boat happens to be black!"

"You shouldn't make fun of people's weight Kim, it's just not nice." Jack joked.

"Hey, it could be a sumo wrestler like our former janitor, lying on the boat."

"It could be; but most sumo wrestlers would probably live in Japan though." Jack stated.

"Speaking of sumo wrestlers. Let's spar!" I suggested.

"On a ship? Near a pool? No way Kim!" Jack widened his eyes.

"Is Jack scared of water too?" I laughed.

"No! Just clowns. Just clowns." He said.

I grinned evilly and pushed him in the pool with all his clothes on and all.

"Kim! You're pure evil!" Jack swam to the surface.

"I'm totally innocent!" I laughed and ran away.

Jack chased after me and pulled me into his arms, "Say your sorry."

"Nope!" I broke free and ran straight to my room, shut the door and locked it.

"Open up!"

I laughed, "I'm okay like this!"

"You can stay in there forever Kim!" Jack yelled from the other side of the door.

"Can I?" I looked through the peep hole.

"You can't!"

I unlocked the door and Jack burst in, "That was not funny Kim."

"I couldn't help it!"

"I'm going to get my revenge on you." Jack glared at me playfully.

Shrugging, I pushed him out the door, "Go get changed, and chase after girls with Jerry and Eddie."

_One day Kim, you have to actually tell him how you really feel._

* * *

><p><em><em>Yay! Second chapter done! I tried making this longer, but I'm stuck with 2,544 words. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried to put some funny parts in this chapter. I promise to put some humor in this story! So a little Jack/Kim moment at the end :) It's not something they would actually do on the show, but whatever.

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Yay! I'm trying to upload every few days :) Enjoy! Oh and by the way, it will always be Kim's POV unless I say otherwise.**

**Oh and thanks to Beth23VV for a wonderful idea! It will be mentioned later on in this chapter!**

**Another shout out to all the people who have reviewed so far! Just4Kicks (funniest comment!) Roffogoble1225, Kickin it xo, BTRROCKS-4ever, Beth23VV, kickinitjandkforever, anon (whoever that was), and Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA (unique username!) And those who reviewed for chapter one, are very special :) thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock!<p>

I groaned and glanced at the alarm clock, 7:30pm. Earlier, I was so tired, I went to take a nap, well a four hour long nap. I walked to the door and opened it.

"What." I said yawning.

"Um, dinner is being served at the sky deck. You want to grab dinner with me?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I rubbed my eyes, "Come in. Just wait a minute."

"Nice hair by the way." Jack laughed.

I threw my brush at him, "Shut up."

Jack caught the brush before it hit him and tossed it back to me, "Just hurry up, guys like me get hungry quick."

Rolling my eyes, I took back my brush and started brushing my hair out. I took some out some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"Done yet?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Relax! I'm not going to spend hours getting changed." I called from the bathroom.

Jack's stomach rumbled loudly and I left the bathroom laughing, "Looks like someone's stomach is unhappy!"

Jack looked down at his stomach, "Come on stomach, you're about to have the best dinner of your life!"

We laughed and walked to the sky deck where the lights were dimmed and everyone was having dinner. I spotted the guys and walked towards them.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you guys?" I asked.

Rudy, Eddie, Milton and Jerry shared a look and glanced at the chairs, "Um, we would love you guys too, but there's no more room. We did have another table over there!" Rudy pointed to the other side of the sky deck.

Jack shrugged, "Well see you guys later." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the empty table.

"So, what do you want to eat? We can order, or we can head over to the buffet on over there." Jack nodded towards a small crowd of people getting food.

"How about we order." I grabbed a menu from the table.

Jack nodded, "What do you want?"

I glanced down at the selection of food, "There's steak? I love steak!"

He grinned, "Me too." Jack called a waiter and she took down our orders and walked away.

"So, other than clowns, what else are you scared of?" I asked when our food arrived.

"Nothing. Just clowns." Jack said clearly.

I gave him a look, "Really."

"Really." He said truthfully.

"You don't want to tell me? You really don't want to tell one of your best friends?"

_Best friends. That's all we were. Nothing more, nothing less._

"Nope. Just clowns." Jack poked through his steak.

I smiled, "I'll find out what your other fear is Jack."

He dug through his steak and picked on it a little, "Anything wrong?" I asked.

Jack shrugged, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean you're picking your steak. Are you okay?"

"No really, I'm fine. Just a bunch of incomplete thoughts."

I nodded, _just like me. A million incomplete thoughts running through my head._

After we finished our dinner we made our way to the pool, I had on my swim suit earlier and got a chair float. I set it on the pool and leaned back gazing at the stars. Jack did the same and we looked up and stared at the stars in silence.

"Hey, I can see the little dipper." Jack pointed at the sky.

My float collided with his, "Where?"

"There." He took my hand and used it to point at the little dipper.

I smiled, "The stars are really pretty tonight."

"We should do this more often." Jack sighed.

I nodded in agreement.

"But the only thing I can do right now is this." Jack leaned close to me.

I widened my eyes, this wasn't happening right?

But that wasn't what happened. The next thing I knew, I was drenched in water.

"Jack!" I screamed.

"Payback." He paddled his chair back to where our stuff was. He helped me climb out of the pool.

"I-I'm s-so co-cold." I chattered.

Jack put his clothes back on and gave me his jacket, "Here."

I smiled at him and we made our way back to our rooms, "I'll give your jacket back later, but thanks for the push and star gazing."

Jack smiled, "Same thing tomorrow?"

"Sure." I opened my door and walked in. I put my clothes on the floor and took a shower. I walked across the hall and when I was about to knock, I heard their voices.

"Dude, I can't believe your scared of giraffes!" Jerry laughed.

"Jerry! Kim is across the hall, she might be able to hear you!" Jack yelled at him.

I smirked, so Jack is scared of giraffes huh? That's interesting. Time for my master plan to get him to actually admit it to me, to begin.

* * *

><p>"Wait, let me get this straight, you want to borrow Tip-tip? For what? That' poor guy is going rip your hair to shreds if you don't give that kitten yarn every few minutes!" Rudy held Tip-tip close.<p>

"Why? Is it weird that I want to borrow your cat, cat man?" I laughed.

"No, actually when Jack asked me how to ask a girl out, was weird." Rudy answered.

"Jack, going to you for dating advice? Rudy, you haven't been on a date in years!"

"Untrue! I was about to go on a date with this women while on that trip I went with Bobby and Phil." Rudy bragged.

"So how exactly did Jack ask?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was just cleaning Tip-tip's litter box..."

**_Flashback in Third Person's POV_**

"Hey Rudy, can I ask you a question?" Jack came in to his sensei's room.

Rudy nodded, "Come sit. What's your question Jack?"

"Well, I need advice on how to ask a girl out..." Jack said nervously.

His sensei laughed, "It's simple Jack, you go up to the girl and ask, 'Want to go outside?'"

Jack made a mental note to himself NOT to ask his sensei for dating advice, "No, like go on a date."

"Oh! On a date!" Rudy nodded at his student.

"Ya...that's what we call it these days, asking someone out. What did you guys call it in the 1800s?" Jack laughed.

"I'm not that old! So basically Jack, you're a strong guy, suck it up, and ask the girl. The chances of the girl saying yes is a ten out of ten." Rudy told him.

Jack grinned, "Thanks Rudy." He then left the room in a thought.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I can't believe you told him to ask a girl outside." I laughed.

Rudy looked upset, "I can't keep up with all the things you kids do these days!"

"So do you know who he was going to ask?" I pretended like I didn't really care.

"Nope. Oh, we're sorry about not letting you two join our table. It's just that there weren't enough chairs." Rudy said swiftly.

I nodded my head liked I believed him, "Right. So, can I borrow Tip-tip tomorrow?"

"Fine." Rudy groaned and finally giving in.

I smiled, "Thanks Rudy!"

Walking back to my room I grabbed Jack's jacket and knocked loudly at the door.

"Oh hey Kim!" Jerry opened the door.

"Hey, can you give this to Jack?" I asked.

"Woah, is that really Jack's jacket? It's total swag man! I have to have this jacket! Yo Jack!" Jerry talked on and on.

"Bye!" I turned back.

I walked back the short distance to my room deep in thought when I collided with a head.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry!" The brunette girl walked over to me.

"No it's okay, I was really deep in thought. I should have payed attention." I said rubbing my head.

"I'm Grace-"

"Wait, Grace? You're on this ship too?" I suddenly recognized my friend.

"Kim! Omigosh, your on this cruise too?" Grace repeated.

"Ya, I'm with my dojo, we're competing in the World Tournament in China later next week." I told her.

"I was going to like surprise you at the tournament, but Julie, Donna, Kelsey and I are coming to see you guys." Grace grinned.

"No. Way! You guys are so awesome! Does Milton know that Julie is here?" I asked.

"She just went to see him."

"Eeeeee! Kim!" I heard two familiar squeals.

I turned around and hugged Donna and Kelsey, "Guys you have no idea how happy I am! I can't wait to see the look on the guys faces!"

"Hey, did Stacy come?" Kelsey asked Donna.

"I have no clue. We're not really friends with her..." Donna trailed off.

"We're not really friends with Julie either." Grace piped up.

"But she's my friend so technically, she's your friend too." I stated.

"We know. By the way Kim, we got you this on the gift shop downstairs." Donna handed me a necklace.

The shiny ruby shined into my eyes, "Guys, this is so nice! Why did you get it?"

My three friends shared a look, "We just wanted to give it to you."

"Come on guys! I want a proper answer." I gave them a look.

"Let's go to our room to explain." Kelsey linked arms with me.

When we entered the room, I sat in one of their beds, "When we saw the necklace, it was said that someone who can see the future would come and meet you and tell you a prediction of the future." Donna started.

"A fortune teller?" I guessed.

"No. There were many different kind of magical necklaces there in the gift shop. The ruby, is a special ruby that was from the volcano located in Hawaii. The red ruby, will send a person to determine your future love life." Donna continued.

"Wait, so you want me, to ask some stranger, who happens to be a fortune teller or genie, to predict my future love life?" I asked.

They nodded, "She grants you one wish, and whatever you wish for has to involve asking someone a question, but asking the question at the right moment. So we figured, what if you went and saw the lady, and she gives you a one time chance, to ask Jack out, or find out if he likes you?" Donna concluded.

"Donna please, he's not going to like me. He seems to like you! That time when Milton fell of a ladder and our sumo wrestler janitor caught him, Jack didn't even notice that he was a six-hundred pound janitor, but he saw you change your french braid right to left!" I groaned.

"No Kim, you didn't hear this right. As much as it makes me happy that Jack likes me, I want my friend to go for him. This mysterious person, will grant you one with, and whatever you wish for has to involve asking a questions, and a cue will signal when the time is right to ask the question. So there will be no right or wrong answer!" Donna told me.

"Guys, you can take it back. I won't be needing it." I took tried to take the necklace off.

"Um the thing is Kim, you can't. See, it's a magical gem. One you put it on, you can't take it off until you meet the person." Kelsey informed me.

"Why didn't you tell me all this earlier?" I tried tugging the necklace off. It just wouldn't budge.

"We forgot, come on, let's go surprise Jerry!" Kelsey exclaimed.

I sighed, "Love these days. Still don't get what you see in him Kels, he's weak, remember the day I flipped him at the dojo?" I asked recalling the memory.

"Whatever Kim, your just jealous you aren't in a relationship." Kelsey smirked.

"Still Kelsey, the guy is a mess. He fried up our baby egg and ate it! I ended up failing that assignment in Health class." Grace said.

I rolled my eyes and headed to Jerry and Jack's room and knocked.

"Yo, what up?" Jerry opened the door.

"Nothing, just have a surprise, mind if we come in?"

"We? Kim, who are you with? You know that many other people on this ship can also be competing in this World Tournament thing in China right? Everyone is trying to get rid of each other." Jack stood up from his bed.

"Surprise!" The three girls popped up.

"Woah, Kim! You snuck all your good looking friends on the ship?" Jerry grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Jerry, I'm starting to think that disco ball that hung over your crib actually fell down on you."

"Kelsey, Grace and Donna are going to be watching us at the tournament!" I exclaimed.

"Um Kim? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jerry asked.

I nodded and we went to the other side of the room, "What's up Jerry?"

"You know how I feel when I fight in front of girls! I'm going to lose and make a fool out of myself." Jerry wailed.

"Woah, Jerry Martinez, nervous in front of girls? Really? This is just weird." I shook my head.

"Come on Kim! You have to get rid of them!"

"Jerry, I'm a girl, and based on my prospective, you fight fine."

"That's because you aren't Kelsey, Grace or Donna!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Look I'm no therapist or someone who can solve the world's problems, but go ask Jack." I patted his head.

"But-"

"Ask Jack." I left Jerry and went back to my friends.

Jerry was left groaning and after my friends finished talking to Jack and Jerry, we left their room.

"So, have you and Jack been hanging out on the ship?" Grace asked.

"Grace, it's our first day."

"Still, did you guys go to the dinner together on the sky deck? It was amazing up there. So romantic!" Donna sighed.

"Actually we did go have dinner there..." I trailed off.

"Really? Was it like a date?" Donna asked.

"No, it was more like a friend having dinner with a friend. We went star gazing after though."

"Kim, this is one trip you are going to remember forever. You will tell your children about this love story of you and Jack." Donna said.

"You guys are exactly like Milton, Eddie and Jerry. I'm telling you, we are two people from opposite worlds, we aren't going to end up together." I told them.

"Keep telling yourself that girl, keep telling yourself." Kelsey said.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up with a loud knock on the door. I yawned and opened it.<p>

"Good morning!" The four boys said cheerfully.

"Why are you up at 8:00am? I need my sleep." I rubbed my eyes.

"Rudy said that he got special reservations for us at this fancy place!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." I shut the door.

After washing my face, brushing my teeth, change my clothes and brushing out my hair, I opened the door and the guys walked to this so called fancy place. I mean, what fancy restaurant opens at 8:00am?

"There it is guys, the breakfast buffet." Eddie told us.

Forget what I said earlier, this place is so fancy! And the breakfast buffet is awesome! I sprinted towards the line up and came face to face with the Black Dragons.

"Just so you know Kim, you and your dojo will be destroyed." Frank glared.

"We covered that already. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to fail again, like last time. Now move." I spat.

"Hey Kim-" Jack grabbed my attention, "Oh. Frank, what are you doing? We're on a temporary truce remember?"

"Actually Jack, there was a loop hole. I can't believe Rudy was dumb enough to even send it. Look." I took out the contract. Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons decided to leave at that moment. Smart.

_Each member of each dojo should treat each other with respect until the tournament in China is over. Failure to do this, will lead to disqualification in the tournament held in China. Each member should be loyal, nice, honest to each other. This contract ends on the twenty-sixth of March in two thousand and twelve. _

"It doesn't state that we can't hurt each other." I pointed at the small paragraph.

"But that's part of being loyal! We can't go around beating each other up!" Jack protested.

"Trust me Jack, the Black Dragons don't know what loyalty is, and their going to kill us."

"Hey look! They have waffles!" Jack pointed further down.

I smiled and took out Tip-tip holding a giraffe stuff animal. Who can resist a kitten holding an adorable giraffe stuffed animal?

"Hey Jack! I bought this at the gift shop for you! Tip-tip even wants to share it." I held Tip-tip and the stuffed giraffe at his face.

Jack immediately dropped his tray of food and ran away. I smirked, looks like Jack really is scared of giraffes, and I wonder why. I walked over to where Jack was and sat down at his table.

"Looks like Jack's afraid of giraffes huh?" I laughed.

"I. Am. Not!"

"Admit it Jack! You're scared of giraffes."

Jack huffed, "Nope."

"So if you aren't scared of giraffes, I'll give you this!" I took out a bag. Jack opened the bag and in there was giraffe patterned things, stuffed giraffes, giraffe key chain, everything a giraffe lover would want. All things found at the bottom of my suitcase.

"Kim! This is um, interesting!" Jack finally managed to say.

"How can you, this guy who can fight anything, almost fearless, be afraid of a tall animal? What did it ever do to you? Run you over?" I teased.

"Seriously Kim! I'm not scared of giraffes!" Jack exclaimed.

I gave him a I'm-not-buying-it look, "Really."

"Really! Why won't you believe me?"

"I will, if you tell me what your real fear is." I said playing with my nails.

"Are your nails, giraffe print?" Jack asked nervously.

I grinned, "Ya! I went to this spa last night with Grace, Kelsey and Donna, and I got them done! You like them?" I extended my arm.

"Ya, their...wonderful."

"Come on Jack, when will you admit it?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm telling you Kim! I'm not scared of anything else other than clowns!"

"Fine. So if you aren't really scared of giraffes, then will you go with me to this animal fair happening later today? Rudy is taking us. I really want to see the zebras and giraffes the most." I said excitedly.

"Well you see Kim, I can't. I promised Jerry to...help him with Kelsey! Ya!" Jack lied.

"Jack, you are a terrible liar. You sound worse than me. Please?"

"Agh! Fine. I'm scared of giraffes." Jack finally spoke the truth.

"Finally! But why giraffes? Out of all the animals, why giraffes?"

"Well, when I was younger, I went to this animal fair. They took all animals from all over the world and had them in this fair. I went to see the giraffe and quietly snuck in the pen. I started to climb on it, and next thing you know, the giraffe kicks me and walks over me. The giraffe then used it's long neck and rolled me out of the pen."

"That, has got to be the most weirdest story I ever heard. So you are scared of their long, necks that put all our necks in shame?" I laughed.

"Not funny! Since then, giraffes had scared me." Jack concluded.

I shook my head, "If we were attacked by giraffes, would you save us? Like if the same incident with the clowns?" I asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Like that would happen."

"What if it does?" I got up.

"Trust me Kim, we're going to a tropical island, I doubt that giraffes would be found in Hawaii. In South Africa, that's where they really live."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, so for the next hour, you can admire the pictures of the animals!" The tour guide of the "animal fair" said.<p>

Jack and I shared a look, "Why pictures? On this poster it said, real animals!" I held up the poster.

"Why did you guys drag me along? I'm missing the chemistry class!" Milton complained.

"Don't blame me, blame Kim!" Jerry held his arms back innocently.

I gasped, "Hey, I just wanted to see if there were real animals! Rudy suggested we all do this in the first place!"

Rudy gasped in horror, "Tip-tip wanted to see the cat pictures! Jack showed me the poster first!"

"Hey, I didn't, Eddie did." Jack accused Eddie.

"Are we just going to play the blame game? I mean really..." Eddie backed up nervously.

"Eddie, why would you want to see this animal fair? And Jerry, I thought you were going to ditch this." I questioned him.

"Kelsey called off our plans. So I have to go to this stupid animal fair with you guys."

"It's not even an animal fair, I mean there's no animals here!" Milton exclaimed.

I tapped my foot impatiently, "Are we going to stay here, or are we going to find something better to do?"

"I'm with Kim. Are we just going to stand here?" Milton asked.

"Hey, how about we play hide and seek on the ship?" Jack suggested.

"Okay guys, let's play hide and seek on the ship. No hiding in washrooms or your own rooms." Rudy took credit of Jack's idea.

"Not it!" I called.

"Not it!" Milton yelled shortly after me.

"Not it!" Jack and Jerry called at the same time.

"Not it!" Rudy called.

We were standing in a line and Eddie happened to stand at the end. Starting with me, I looked at Milton who looked at Jack, Jack looked at Jerry, Jerry looked at Rudy and Rudy looked at Eddie. Eddie turned his head and when he found out he was last, we all laughed.

"Okay Eddie, count to a hundred!" Rudy yelled.

"Okay, ninety-nine, ninety-eight..."

* * *

><p>I'm having so much fun writing this! So anyways, I need your help. I need help on a revenge idea that the Black Dragons have to plot. I haven't had time to think of it, but I would appreciate it if you guys suggested these ideas!<p>

And yes, I made Jack afraid of giraffes. Totally random. I wanted to find something that was unusual so Kim could bug him about it ;)

Please review! Next chapter will be out tomorrow! Don't get to used to me updating everyday, it's a spring break advantage :)


	4. Chapter 4

It took Eddie two hours to find all of us scattered on the ship. Eddie was voted the worst hide and seek player in history. We've been on the ship for a total of three days. Today, is where we arrive in Hawaii, and stay there for six days, then fly to our tournament.

"I'm telling you Jerry, there are no fluffy unicorns prancing around on this cruise ship!" Milton exclaimed.

The typical Milton and Jerry fight. I enjoyed these.

"I brought popcorn." Eddie offered to me.

I smiled, "I enjoy these. It would've been nice for the viewers in our reality show to see this."

"Actually, I thought the best fight was when you and Jack had that fight about you having a crush on that ponytail guy at the shop." Eddie recalled the memory.

"What about me?" Jack slipped in the chair next to me.

"We were talking about the reality show we were in. When you two were arguing about the guy with the detachable ponytail." Eddie said.

"I still don't get what you saw in that guy Kim." Jack shook his head.

"The guy was cute! Quiet, Milton is about to explain the scientific terms of something." I shushed them.

"A volcano, does not erupt strawberry smoothies! Lava and magma rises from the earth's core, and it pushes to the surface and explodes! The rocks, which you say are the 'fancy ice-cubes' are igneous rocks. Their special volcanic rocks. And white granite is not edible!" Milton explained.

"I'm telling you Milton, the 'granite' thing is edible. I swallowed a piece of it when I was younger. This 'volcano' thing you are talking about is the master of all strawberry smoothies." Jerry said.

"Jerry, I still don't get how you passed the seventh grade. You learned about the volcanoes and the earth's crust. How can you not remember?" Jack stood up.

"Because, he's Jerry." I told him.

"I still don't get how he passed the seventh grade." Jack sat back down.

"It's something called, penguin." Jerry held up a picture of a penguin. Back in the seventh grade they gave out those sheets with little bubbles. So basically, Jerry filled in the bubbles that made it look like it was a penguin, and surprisingly, he passed. [Reference to Zeke and Luther, was watching it one day and Luther did the same thing, but using dinosaur.]

"I have to go do something, see ya." I walked away.

"Bye Kim." Eddie and Jack said.

I smirked, they had no idea what I was going to do. After the whole bra incident, I decided to do some payback. I took out the keys for Jerry and Jack's room and unlocked it. Stupid boys, so careless and oblivious of their surroundings. I opened their suitcases and took all their clothes and left them with their underwear. I saw a notebook hidden in Jack's suitcase and decided to take it with me. With all their clothes I went back to my room and hid them in my suitcase. Next was Milton and Eddie's room, I did the same thing and head back to my room. Now to read what was in that notebook of Jack's.

_March 9 2012_

_So a few days ago we left Pittsburgh and we were on our way to Hawaii on this luxury cruise ship. Ever since then, I've been dying to ask "someone who I will not name". The reason I'm not going to reveal her name is because, what if someone accidentally took this notebook and showed it to everyone? My life would be so ruined._

I never actually knew Jack liked someone until Rudy told me he came to him for "dating advice". Now because he's scared to write it in his notebook, I can't find out!

_Wow Kim, you really want him to like you huh?_

Shut up! I don't like him like that! Just as a friend.

_Denial isn't a river in Egypt you know._

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Hey Jerry, have you seen my clothes?" I asked Jerry.

Jerry looked up from his suitcase, "I can't find my clothes either."

We both searched the room and couldn't find our clothes, "Dude, I sent all our clothes to the maid." Jerry stood in his shorts.

"I searched the closet, the robes aren't there. We're only left with this pear of ridiculous skirts." I glanced down at my skirt.

"This is something a girl would wear." Jerry groaned.

"Hey guys, we can't find our clothes anywhere. We searched the whole ship in our short shorts!" Eddie burst in.

"Not a problem for me, I'm always in short shorts." Milton followed.

"Let's ask Kim if she has an idea where clothes went." I suggested.

"Kim? Why Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Because Jack's in love with Kim. He has to put his girlfriend first." Eddie snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I don't love her." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go." Jerry motioned us.

We knocked loudly on Kim's door and she opened and laughed at the site of us in our pants.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" She tried hiding her laugh.

"Someone stole our clothes so we were running around the ship like fools and screaming, 'Where the heck our are clothes? Where are the rest of my pants?'" Milton said angrily.

"Hey, someone took all my pants! Now Jerry and I are stuck with these floral skirts that look a lot like yours!" I showed the skirts to her.

Kim bit her lip, "And I would know...?"

"Wait guys, Jack those skirts look a lot like Kim's, which means..." Milton trailed off.

"Kim stole our pants!" Eddie finished.

Kim laughed nervously, "What? I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" She said in a high pitched voice.

I gave her a look which tells her that I'm not buying it, and neither are the rest of us. Kim sighs and finally admits it.

"Fine, I did it. Because I wanted payback from what you guys did to me while packing. So what? I stole your pants, get over it, it's not like anyone from our school is going to come and take a picture of you guys in short shorts and skirts." Kim stated.

Right after Kim said that, I heard two people giggling, "That is so going to go on the yearbook!"

We spun around and Donna, Grace and Kelsey were laughing at us. Jerry screamed and ran to his room. I stood there in shock, realizing that three of the hottest and most popular girls at our school, just saw us in short shorts and skirts. As much as I wanted to hurt Kim, I knew I couldn't since she was a girl, and I can't really hurt her unless we were actually competing against each other, or at least sparring.

"Kim, I can't believe you would do that to us!" I exclaimed.

"I told you guys, it's a little something I call payback. Kelsey? You get the pictures?" Kim smirked at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. I would never understand Kim and her games. Like I told Ricky Weaver, on the outside, she's a cute little lamb, but on the outside? A vicious, killer lamb.

"Anyways Kim, can we have our stuff back?" Eddie asked.

Kim took a minute and thought about it, "How about you go to Rudy's room, and get him to take a few pictures of you guys, and then I'll give you back your stuff."

Milton groaned, "Fine."

Kim took her phone out, "I'm coming with you guys too."

This time we all groaned, we drag our feet towards Rudy's room and Rudy answers laughing.

"What happened to you guys?"

Milton pointed at Kim, "She stole our clothes and now she expects you to take pictures of us, post them all over the school and then she'll give us our clothing back."

"Milton! The 'post-our-half-naked-bodies-all-over-the-school was not part of the requirements!" I exclaimed.

Kim laughed, "Great idea Milton!"

"Please Kim, I'm begging you, don't put them all over the school." I fell to my knees.

"Why would I post

them all over the school? I don't want to be hated. Like Milton was when we were in that reality show." Kim crossed her arms.

"I didn't know we were going to get voted off later on! Thank goodness Jack was voted off." Milton sighed.

"I still don't get why I was voted off." I shook my head.

"You were the biggest threat. You are a black belt for goodness sake!" Eddie exclaimed.

"So is Kim! But no-o! You had to vote me off." I gave Kim a death glare.

"Come on Jack, that was the past! Just get your pictures done with so I can give back your clothes. The stench is killing my room." Kim waved her hand in the air.

"I hate this." Eddie said miserably.

"You think we're enjoying this?" I yelled.

"I'm only doing this for my clothes back, I haven't changed my clothes since yesterday. Otherwise, I would usually be wearing this stuff." Milton said.

"Let's get this over with." I told Rudy.

Rudy nodded and laughed when he took the pictures mumbling, "I'm so going to show my other students these photos."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning, feeling tied up. I woke up and glanced down. I was actually tied up! I screamed at the top of my lungs until someones hand was slapped against my face. I looked up and saw the Black Dragons snickering.

"What do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"Just the um-" Frank started.

"Trophy." One of the Black Dragons whispered to him.

"Right, the trophy. The Bobby Wasabi dojo is the only dojo keeping us from winning. Especially you and Jack. Without you two, you guys will have no chance of winning the trophy and being the best dojo in the world." Frank continued.

I gritted my teeth, "Let my go!"

The Black Dragons laughed, "No one is going anywhere."

The place I was stuck in was almost pitch black. It was almost as if we were trapped in a storage room. I looked around and saw boxes of food, utilities, blankets and others. Looking beyond the boxes, I struggled in my chair to look what was beyond the boxes. And there it was. A pocket knife. I just had to move the chair towards the pocket knife and cut the rope off me and silently escape. I was about to use my feet and move the chair across the room when I heard the Black Dragons whisper.

"Frank, we can't just leave her here. Kim's smart enough to get out. If we're going to trap Jack in here as well, we have to have at least two of us to watch Kim and prevent her from escaping." A Black Dragon whispered.

Maybe they weren't as dumb as I thought.

"Fine. After we get Jack in here, Sensei Ty is taking us for power pedicures." Frank said.

The Black Dragons nodded and I sighed. I wasn't getting out anytime soon. The door swung open and Frank lead all the Black Dragons, excluding the two watching me, to take Jack. That's when it hit me. I glanced at the two Black Dragons staring at me. I recognized the two. Two of the weakest black belts were watching me. Not only were they pretty weak for their level, they were both pretty dumb. If I could find a blonde mannequin with long hair, I can replace myself with the mannequin and hide till the Black Dragons leave, and untie Jack later on. I tried to silently move my chair and the two Black Dragons didn't notice a thing. The door opened and the brightness of the light burned my eyes.

"Let me go!" Jack struggled to get out of the strong grip of the other two Black Dragons.

I glanced at Jack, who was also tied up; but had more ropes than I did.

"Set him on the chair and tie him." Frank commanded.

"This is actually the best plan you guys have had in a long time." I commented.

"Kim? You're here too? Do you want to explain to me what's going on?" Jack demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked struggling to get out of my chair.

"Why did you brake the Wasabi Code and betray us for the Black Dragons again?" Jack asked.

"What the heck gave you that idea? Haven't you noticed? I'm tied up as well!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh. I didn't see you. I thought you were standing there watching me get kidnapped." Jack apologized.

"Be quiet. Now you two stay here until we get back from our power pedicures!" Frank yelled at us. The door slammed quickly and there was almost no light in the storage room. I used my hands to untie myself quickly. Stupid Black Dragons, they forgot to tie my hands and feet. I quickly slipped out of the chair and tried searching for a mannequin.

"Hey what are you doing? Untie me too!" Jack struggled in his chair.

"Relax, I got this." I told him.

Jack just smacked his body against his chair and he fell backwards and landed on some boxes.

"Hey! These are mannequins! This mannequin has hair like yours, Kim." Jack commented.

I rushed over and took two mannequins and placed the blonde one on my chair. I quickly tied the mannequin up and went to untie Jack.

"Now I get it..." Jack slowly understood.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice job Sherlock."

Jack got off the chair and saw the red ruby necklace on me, "What's that?"

"Oh this?" I held up the necklace and he nodded, "It was a gift."

"From who? A guy?" Jack asked with a different tone of voice.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

"What? I'm not jealous!"

"Mmhm. Come on let's get out of here." I said after I tied up the other mannequin.

"Really, who gave it?"

_Now is your chance Kim, lie and see if he gets jealous._

"Oh this guy I met on the ship. He's really nice and gave me this." I lied. Finally, I convincing lie coming out of my mouth for once.

Jack took it in slowly and said, "I want to meet this guy."

"Why? He's just a regular everyday guy." I shrugged.

"Kim, I want to know if this guy is good or not. Remember Brody? Ricky?"

"Brody came through at the end. Seriously Jack, why do you care so much?"

"I've never been wrong about guys that you have liked. I have this natural instinct that tells me if the guys good or not." Jack ignored my comment.

"Jack seriously, you don't have to be so protective of me. I can take care of myself. After all, I'm a black belt. But really, why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt." Jack said avoiding my gaze.

"Jack really, I'm fine. Just please just let me take care of myself for once."

"Can I at least meet him?" Jack pleaded.

I finally gave in, "Fine."

Jack grinned, "What's his name?"

I froze, great, I have to make up a name for this made up guy, "His name is Mason." I finally say.

After returning back to my room, I started to freak out. How was I suppose to find a really hot guy named Mason? I leave the room and make my way to the sky deck for lunch, when suddenly, a muscular body bumps into me.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

The guy looks up and smiles, "It's fine. I'm Mason." He extends his arm out.

My eyes widen, "I'm Kim." I say. My voice comes out shaky, since I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Hey are you okay?" Mason asks.

I shake my head, "I'm fine. I just have a proposition." Wow, I never thought I could sound anymore like Milton.

Mason tilts his head in an adorable way, "What do you want?"

"Well you see, I have this friend, and I accidentally told him that you gave me this necklace." I said holding up the red ruby necklace.

Mason nodded, "Sure thing."

"I understand that we just met and all, but- wait, really?" I grinned.

Mason shrugged, "Sure. So What am I suppose to do?"

"Just act like yourself. He's going to do the rest. You'll just go along with it." I drag him to the table where Jack and I usually sit.

He nods and we sit there, when Jack arrives, "So this is Mason huh?"

Mason nodded, "That's me."

"I still don't get it Jack, why do you have to meet him?" I ask.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I told you Kim, all the guys you meet always end up using you or something. It's never good."

I sigh, "Okay, you met Mason, let's go." I try and drag Mason out of his seat.

"Wait." Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me back on the chair, "What do you see in that guy? I mean you don't see perfect guys like this often. He's hiding something." Jack whispered in my ear.

"Jack, he's a good guy. He's not hiding a thing. Trust me." I give him a look.

Jack sighs, "Fine. I'll let it go for now, but I'm still keeping an eye on him. Something tells me he isn't as perfect as he seems. Perfect guys are always hiding something."

I roll my eyes, "Fine."

Jack gives me a quick hug and leaves the sky deck and leaves me wondering. What if Jack was right? All of this seemed like fate. I was looking for a guy named Mason, who was cute and at least my type to convince Jack that he actually gave the necklace to me. All of it almost seemed...planned out.

* * *

><p>Oooo! My own character! FIRST OF ALL, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A WEEK! I feel terrible D: Anyways, you guys saw Rowdy Rudy, and I'm pretty sure all the Kick shippers really hated Kim :P Personally, I was glad it wasn't Jack. I mean it would be too soon for Jack and Kim to actually kiss right? So I'm kind of glad it was Milton.<p>

Also, I got inspiration for a future chapter that has to do with THE HUNGER GAMES! Not going to reveal too much :P You will just have to wait and see! This story might be a little to Disney :P You'll know what I mean when you keep reading :) Anyways, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

1,808 Hits! So happy! So this chapter, will be pretty interesting... Just read it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Attention passengers, we will be docking in Hawaii in about thirty minutes. Thank you." The intercom shut off.

I squealed with delight. We were suppose to stay in this amazing hotel and then leave for China. I couldn't wait to hit the beach. Mason told me he was also coming to China as well, which is really interesting. I told Jack that, and he became even more suspicious. Why would he care anyways?

"Guys, pack up your stuff and take your luggage out of your rooms." Rudy told us.

"Are we being paired off with the same people when we get to the hotel?" Milton asked.

Rudy shook his head, "Nope. You guys will be paired up with the Black Dragons."

"WHAT?" We screamed.

Rudy laughed, "Relax guys, you guys will be paired off with each other."

"Who's being paired off with who?" Eddie dragged his green suitcase out of his room.

"Okay Rudy, we got all our stuff." Kelsey rolled her suitcase towards us.

Rudy smiled, "You'll be paired off with girls."

"Yes!" Jerry did a fist pump in the air.

"Why on earth would you do that Rudy?" I asked.

Rudy shrugged, "I just decided to. It's this new thing I'm trying."

"Meddling?" I raised an eyebrow.

My sensei nodded, "Yup. Anyways, you'll be paired off with Jack."

"Why does this all seem so cliché?"

"Relax Kim, it's not like Bobby Wasabi booked us with a room with one bed!" Rudy laughed.

"Seriously Rudy, I rather share with someone else." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll let you meddle too! Since you got Milton and Julie together, you and Jack can help get the others together!"

"Really Rudy? Grace and Eddie?" Jack walked over here with a piece of paper.

"I am not helping those two get together. It's almost impossible." I shook my head.

**[A/N: I think in My Left Foot, season 2, Eddie actually tries asking Grace out. Not totally sure. I saw some pictures on this site, which I can't post, so PM me if you want the pictures of proof.]**

I took the paper from Jack's hand, "The only pair we can actually get together is Kelsey and Jerry."

"Wait what?" Jack asked.

"Rudy is trying to play cupid and getting us together with our Hawaii roommate." I explained.

"So Rudy's trying to get-"

"Us together." I finished for him.

"There's no point in it anyways. We're best friends. Period."

The word 'best friends' broke my heart immediately. There was no hope that we were going to get together. I hid my disappointment and nodded, "Yup. Just best friends."

Jack smiled, "You know for a second, I thought we were going to become more than friends. I'm still convinced you have a little crush on me since I came here."

I laughed nervously, "What? No! Let's just stick to playing cupid with Jerry and Kelsey. This would be pretty simple, since-"

"Kelsey already likes Jerry, and Jerry already likes Kelsey. They're just to stupid to actually admit it to each others faces."

"Just like you and Kim!" A voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw Milton laughing, "Almost everything you're saying about Jerry and Kelsey, actually applies to you two."

We rolled our eyes, "How many times do we have to tell you? I don't like Jack!" I say at the same time as Jack. Instead of saying his own name, he said mine.

Milton nodded, totally not believing us, "Mmhmm."

"I don't get it. What makes them think I actually like you?" I sat on my suitcase.

Jack sat on his, "I have no idea."

"I mean, just because you hold me back when I attack, and we finish off each others sentences, doesn't mean I like you!" I say

"Right! And just because I keep you away from other guys doesn't mean I like you in that way!"

We both groan in frustration. Inside, I'm thinking on giving up on this silly little crush. It's stupid and totally no use.

_Remember about your necklace..._

I look down at the ruby necklace shinning in the sun, maybe this so called magical necklace can actually help me.

"You know what we should do tonight?" Jack asked me.

I grinned, "In fact I do."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" We both say together.

Jack and I decide to plan some dares and some truths to ask. With the two of us, we were pretty evil. Cue the evil laughter. The ship made a large honk, which signaled that it was time for some of the passengers to get off the boat, while people who were staying, could explore on the island.

"What's the hotel called?" I asked Rudy.

"Aloha!" Milton waved to all the people.

"Look at those hot girls yo! I'm going to love this place!" Jerry pointed at some girls.

I rolled my eyes, "Your girlfriend Kelsey won't be pleased!"

Jack gave me a high five, "Unlike you, I can go flirt with hot girls!"

I laughed, trying to cover up my disappointment, "And I can flirt with hot guys!"

Jack looked offended, "Am I not good enough?"

I slapped his arm playfully, "Jack, face it, we're best friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

That seemed to shut Jack up. Rudy lead us to a gorgeous five star hotel and we all were in awe.

"First of all, none of you guys can go anywhere. We're all going on a tour of the island." Rudy told us when we finally checked in.

Jerry groaned, "Rudy, we ALL know I'm not wasting my time on a stupid tour. I'm not like Milton who wants to know all about the island's history and stuff."

"And I have a book to catch up on." I took _The Hunger Games_ out of my suitcase.

"I wanted to meet some girls." Jack shrugged.

"I'm with you Jack! The playa is back!" Eddie gave Jack a high five.

"For the last time Eddie! You aren't a 'playa'!" Milton exclaimed.

Rudy stood between us all, "Fine, I'll only take Milton. Kim, go sun tan and read your book, Jack and Eddie, go find some girls and Jerry, talk to Kelsey."

We all grinned happily, "Yay!" We all sprinted to our rooms and I waited for Jack to get the key. A cart full of food rolled by and I grabbed a whole plate of it. I took some of the fruits and ate it, until I realized, I just ate a pineapple. I was allergic to them. I started to cough, itch and sneeze. The hallway became hot, then cold. My ears were ringing.

"KIM!" Jack ran towards me.

I coughed, "Hi."

Jack put the back of his hand on my forehead, "Did you eat a pineapple?" He glanced at the fruit plate which was now lying on the ground.

I coughed again, "No."

Jack gave me a look and opened the door and dragged me to the bed. The hotel room was rather nice. Two twin beds and the bathroom was gorgeous. Jack went to open the window and we could see the view.

"I think I'm going to-"

That's when Jack pushed me into the washroom and I threw up in the toilet.

"Kim, did you happen to help a sick man before we left the boat?" Jack asked.

I thought of what I did before we got off the boat. I did go visit some of the elders. I remember helping a man who looked really ill...which means I'm partly sick because of that old man.

"You did didn't you?" Jack carried me to the bed.

I nodded, "Oops?"

Jack shook his head, "It was nice of you to help an ill man but Kim, you knew you would get sick as well. Now I have to take care of you instead of enjoying the beach."

I gave Jack and apologetic smile, "Sorry."

He patted me on the back, "It's fine. After all that's what friends do."

I coughed even more and tried dragging myself to get some bottled water when Jack pushed me back to my bed. He pours the water in a cup and puts some salt in it, "Time to gurgle!"

I scream but almost no sound comes out and try getting off my bed. I finally escape from Jack's arms and sprint to the washroom and lock the door.

"Come on Kim, this will help your cough." Jack says.

"No!" I yell like a little five year old.

"Come on Kim. I'll do anything! Even if I'm helping you recover from your allergies and not feel ill!"

"No!"

Silence follows and I heard the door slam. Jack must have left. Unless...he's trying to fool me. I decide to stay in the washroom and yell, "JACK!"

More silence. Then I hear the lock being picked, I groan and the door swings open and Jack comes in holding a glass of disgusting salt water.

"Come on Kimmy!" Jack put the cup closer towards my mouth.

I leaned back and coughed at Jack's face. Jack screamed like a little girl as my germs hit his face. The cup flew out of his hands and the water splashed on my face and down my throat while I was laughing.

"KIM! Now I'm sick!" Jack coughs.

I grin evilly, "Now that the disgusting water is now down my throat, it's your turn!" I run to get some salt.

Jack screams again and runs towards his bed. He jumps and without thinking, I jump too and land on top of him, water still in my hand. I flip him so his face is facing me and I use my hands to open his mouth. I grin evilly and splash the cup of salt water in his mouth. Jack screams after the water enters his mouth and I smirk, "Now you know how I felt!"

"This is a really awkward position we're in." Jack commented.

I realized that. I was sitting on Jack and I suddenly fell on top of him, and right on cue, Milton burst in.

"Guys you have no idea who's going on that tour with us! Not only that, I-" Milton paused and saw how we were positioned, "Am I interrupting something?"

We scrambled out of the bed and stood side-by-side shaking our heads, "Kim fell ill and started coughing and I tried giving her salt water, which she refused and she locked me out of the washroom, and I picked the lock to get in. From there she coughs in my face and the water spills out of my hands and splashes all over her face and some into her mouth while she's laughing. I start coughing and Kim runs around the room trying to get me to drink the salt water, like I did with her. I jump onto the bed and Kim jumps on top of me and pours it down my throat." Jack explains.

Milton laughed, "Salt water is disgusting, you should try using-"

"Okay Milton! We don't want a scientific lecture about what's best for a cough." I push Milton out the door.

"But you should still know! The best-"

I cough in his face and Milton runs away screaming, "I've been infected by an old man disease!"

Jack and I laugh and we look out the window, it was already sunset. Jack and I decide to go outside and lay on the lawn chairs. We gaze at the sky when Jack speaks, "You know what I wish for?" Jack asks me.

I look at him, "What?"

"That someday, I can find the perfect girl who isn't afraid to be herself."

"That's deep." I say.

He nods, "What about you? What do you wish for?"

"That we will always be the best of friends no matter what. That nothing will come between us and will drive us apart."

Jack smiles at me, "Trust me, we'll always be best friends."

"GUYS!" Jerry comes running towards us with a flyer in his hand.

"Is this another dance off thing?" I ask.

Jerry shakes his head, "Film people are going to film us before the big tournament in China!"

"It's another reality like show isn't it." Jack says sadly.

"They got some footage of us already. They put some hidden cameras in our rooms. They're like really cool cameras. They record us doing stuff..."

Milton runs towards us just to explain it clearer, "What he means is, the cameras were designed to capture interesting footage. Like the part where you and Jack were like pouring salt water into each others mouths. People will watch it, and the viewers will vote for the dojos who are worthy of competing."

"But we were chosen already! This reality show is confusing me." I say.

Eddie comes in and pants, "Guys. They. Were. Lying. When. They. Said. They. Were. Going. To. Do. This. Reality. Thing."

Jack and I sigh with relief while Jerry complains, "It was another chance for me to show my moves!"

"How about we go to our room for a game of truth or dare? Invite the Donna, Kelsey, Grace and Julie." Jack suggested.

I nodded, "Come on!"

We run back to our room and every gathered around in a circle. I placed the bottle in the center and spun it. The bottle stopped at Kelsey and I smiled, "Truth or Dare."

Kelsey, being a daredevil said dare. Jack and I shared a look and he nodded, "I dare you to hug Jerry."

I admit, that one was lame, but we were just starting. Kelsey did what she was told and they hugged for a long time. When they realized we were staring at them for a while, they quickly released each other. Kelsey spun the bottle and it landed on Jack. By the look on Kelsey's face, I was pretty sure she was ready for payback.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." The brunette answered.

"Is the person you like currently, sitting in this room?" Kelsey asked.

Jack swallows hard, "Yes."

We all started making sound effects and started guessing who they were. Of course, my name was said first since everyone has been thinking that ever since Jack set foot into Seaford High. Jack spins the bottle and it lands on Jerry.

"Truth or Dare, Jerry."

"Bro, I'm not wimp! Dare for the win!" Jerry grins.

Jack smirks, "Kiss Kelsey."

Jerry's grin is instantly wiped off his face, "Bro, you can't possibly make me do that yo."

"You chose dare, a dare is a dare." Jack shrugged.

Jerry leans in awkwardly and Kelsey looks uncomfortable.

"Dude, don't you think it's too soon to do that?" I whisper to Jack.

"Kim, it's called payback. Next thing you know, I'll be dared to kiss you."

"Eager much?" I teased.

"Not at all."

"So, do you want to tell me who you like? Is it Donna? Grace?" I ask.

Jack shakes his head, "Not going to tell who."

After we hear the rest of the group cheer, Jerry spins the bottle which lands on Grace.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Grace answers.

"Did you ever like me?" Jerry asks.

"What kind of question is that?" I shout.

Jerry ignores me and Grace decides to answer, "Sure."

Jerry decides to take the answer and Grace spins the bottle, which lands on Jack again.

"Truth or Dare?" Grace asks.

Jack decides to take the dare since he didn't want to look like a wimp who always chooses truth.

"I dare you to kiss Kim."

The group makes some sound effects and I glare at them so they stop. Then I speak, "Does anyone else feel like their in a cliché movie?"

Jack shrugs, "A dares a dare." He leans in and kisses my cheek. The group groans, and we can hear their disappointment. Are Jack and I seriously that interesting?

"LOOP HOLE! You never said I had to kiss her lips." Jack smirks at Grace.

Grace groans and we continue on with the game, this time it lands on me.

"Truth or Dare, Kim?"

* * *

><p>The game of truth or dare is going to be intense! Let's see which one Kim will choose and what her daretruth will be. I've got the Black Dragon's plot for revenge all down :) you'll have to wait and see :D and relax, I'm not that kind of author that INSTANTLY gets two characters together. there will be A LOT more drama.

Anyways, REVIEW MY PEOPLE!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dare." I finally made up my mind.

Jack smirked at me, "I dare you to tell me the entire truth about Mason."

I widen my eyes, "Why?"

"Because I know the story you made up is completely fake."

I gasped, "That story is real! Mason is the guy who gave me this necklace!"

Everyone gathered around me and gazed at the necklace. Grace, Donna and Kelsey nodded at me as if they understood what I was doing. Suddenly, Milton and Julie gasp.

"Kim! The necklace you are wearing is a curse!" Milton exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I know. It's a love necklace. I'm suppose to meet someone on this island and their suppose to tell me something."

"No Kim, that's a fake. The necklace is actually cursed. You can't take it off unless..." Julie trailed off.

"Unless you pass it on to someone else who is unaware of the curse."

"But the whole meeting the person thing is true right?" I ask.

Milton nods, "We learned this on the tour. The thing is, after you meet the mysterious person, the person is known to have special powers to control the necklace, and the necklace has a voice as well. The voice will haunt you until you finally do what the mysterious person tells you to do. The curse will break, and you will be able to take it off, but you must pass it on to another person."

The other girls gasp and next thing I know, I faint.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" Someone asks.<p>

"I don't know what we're all staring at." Another voice says.

"Jerry! Kim fainted! The necklace is slowly gaining it's power. The necklace gains lots of power before you meet the mysterious person. Once you meet them, the necklace can stop gaining power. It will start gaining more power if you don't listen to the mysterious person. Once it gains too much power, the person with the necklace can fall asleep and never wake up." A smart person says.

I blink rapidly. Everything was blurry. Many faces were staring at me.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" A feminine voice called.

"No way! I did not no that!" A voice said sarcastically.

"Kim! Can you hear me?" A male voice shook me.

"Correction Jack, it's us." The same smart voice said.

"Whatever Milton. Kim!" The same male voice shook me again.

Everything became clear, "Who are you?"

The people surrounding me gasped, except for Milton and Julie, "Guys, it's almost not possible for anyone to loose their memory when they back out."

They sighed with relief and I smiled, "What did I miss?"

"Well, Milton tried scuba diving with Julie, but then five minutes after, they saw a 'shark' and Milton swam to the surface, completely ditching his girlfriend and acting like a um, how do I say this properly? Oh, baby." Eddie explained.

I laughed, "Can I speak to Jack privately?" I asked serious now.

They nodded and left the room. Jack sat on the edge of my bed, "What's up?"

I gave him a smug look, "You know how I said that Mason gave me this necklace?" I asked twirling the red ruby around.

Jack nodded, "Ya..."

"Truth is, Grace, Kelsey and Donna chipped in and gave it to me. I just wanted to see how you would react to it."

"Donna, Grace and Kelsey gave it to you? Then how did you find Mason?" Jack asked, worried.

"I bumped into him while we were on the ship. Consequently, he was like I pictured." I shrugged.

"Kim, this Mason thing seems planned. There's a 1/400 chance that you can find a Mason on the ship."

"First of all, don't go all math genius on me. It's too Milton. Second of all, I was thinking the same thing." I said nodding.

Jack laughed, "I won't. So who do you think is behind this?"

"I have no idea, but yet, it could also be a coincidence."

"Kim, like I said, the chances are unlikely, didn't you learn probability in school?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut it."

Jack stuck his tongue out, "So anyways, what are we going to do?"

"You're suppose to tell ME what to do!" I exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes that time, "Okay, whatever you do, don't get to close. He can be related to an enemy."

I nodded in agreement, "Well, you were right. Mason is suspicious. Congratulations, again."

My friend grinned, "As much as I love rubbing it in your face multiple times, I'm not going to. We're going to get to the bottom of this together."

I hugged Jack, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The next morning, we were woken by Rudy shouting at our doors. We yawned and gathered around him.<p>

"Alright guys! I've got the tickets!" Rudy grinned at his phone.

"Rihanna tickets?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"Admission tickets?" Jerry asked.

"Tickets to a karate tournament?" Jack asked.

"Tickets to see the great volcano of Hona Lulu?"Milton guessed.

"No! Tickets to Paris! Next week, we're going to Paris! I figured that you guys would want to go somewhere else. They also moved the tournament a few weeks later. Apparently, they have to re-decorate just for my arrival." Rudy said.

"I've always want to go to Paris! The city of love, fashion shows, the Eiffel Tower..." I daydreamed about going to Paris, and having a romantic dinner with that special someone.

"I can take Julie to dinner on the tall structure built by-" Milton said lost in thought.

"We don't care Milton!" We all yelled at him.

"So how did you get the tickets, Rudy?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I won a contest. They held a contest here at the hotel. Apparently, someone I know organized it, and picked my name!" Rudy grinned.

"When did you enter?" Eddie asked this time.

Rudy shrugged, "Yesterday."

Jack and I looked unsure. How could it be so fast? Contests usually take about a few weeks. I shook off the thought, I had some sun tanning to do.

* * *

><p>I walked into the room when I heard someone playing some music.<p>

"No Jack! The B chord! Not the D! I get that they both use one finger, but seriously! You are turning this beautiful song into poop! It's like taking a beautiful flower and stomping on it!" A man yelled at Jack.

There Jack was, sitting on the bed with a ukulele in hand strumming horribly to a song. I laughed, "Jack! You play the guitar! It's not much of a difference! The ukulele just has four strings."

"I'm trying Kim!"

"He's trying to play a song to a girl he likes." The man told me.

"And you are...?" I asked the guy.

"Reynaldo, I'm Jack's instructor. Come on Jackie! Strum the B! This song is amazing, now you've killed it."

I took the sheet of music from Jack and glanced at it, "A river flows in you? Jack this is for professionals! Like people with more experience!"

"I can't help it! It sounds pretty."

"He's willing to play the song to impress that certain someone." Reynaldo wiggled his eyebrows.

Jack decided to fling my sandals at poor Reynaldo who screamed, "Jack if I were you, I would change the song. The girl is going to be impressed either way. If she isn't, then it's her loss. You play nicely either way, but if you want her to stay, don't play horribly."

"Pretty lady is right, you suck at playing this song."

"Reynaldo!" I yelled, "And thanks for the compliment," I flipped my hair and walked over to my suitcase.

"So what brought you here Kim?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Just forgot some things. Hey what looks better, this or this?" I held up two charm bracelets.

"Hey, aren't those the ones I got for you for your birthday?" Jack grinned.

I blushed, "Ya."

"Wear both, I chose both of them because they suited you. Total ninja and pretty southern belle." Jack laughed.

I glared at him, "I'm sick of people thinking of me just as another pretty southern belle!"

Jack laughed again and began strumming to another song and Reynaldo looked pleased. I sat down and listened quietly. Jack started to sing quietly to 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. At the end of the song, I clapped loudly, "Whoever you're singing this to, is lucky to have a guy like you."

Jack smiled, "Are you saying that because you're one of my best friends, or because it's true?"

"Both." I laughed.

"Hey Reynaldo, am I done for the day?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you killed my hears today with horrible strumming, I need to go heel them." Reynaldo joked.

"Sweet!"

"Hey Jack, you want to go explore?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jack pushed a huge leaf out of his way.

"Of course! What's bad about exploring?" I laughed, "You can enjoy the nice skies, sun, clouds, and Jack, never doubt Kim Crawford."

"Never doubt Kim Crawford." Jack mimicked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and I lead the way, "Look at that cloud. It looks like a sock."

"Look at that one! It looks like a cloud!" Jack pointed at the sky.

"Only you would say that, only you."

"What about Jerry?" Jack asked.

"He would probably say it was a unicorn." I shrugged.

I suddenly bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine." The lady replied.

I helped the lady back up, "Say, is that a red ruby necklace?" She asked.

"Yup." I said nodding. The lady brushed herself off, "May I have a word with you? Privately?" She glanced at Jack.

I nodded, "Sure."

"Be careful Kim." Jack whispered to me.

"Ya, ya." I waved my hand dismissively. I turned to the lady, "So about the necklace?"

"Kim Crawford, I am that person you are looking for. The lady who will know about your future love life."

I gasped, "No way."

The lady nodded, "And I'm giving you, a one time chance, to ask that boy, who you like, to admit your true feelings. The perfect time." She reached into her pocket and cupped the necklace.

"And if I don't?" I ask.

"Then this necklace, will gain lots of power, and take over your entire body, which can lead to death." She replies.

"So, a one time chance?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A one time chance."

* * *

><p>Short, I know. That's all I could get. Homework is getting extreme now :P So who watched Rock'em Sock'em Rudy? Not many Kick moments, but I bet there will be lots more later on! So you met the lady that holds the key to Kim's future...tell me what you think! So that means you have to...<p>

REVIEW!

**Oh! Question of the chapter, I put in some hints on what the Black Dragons are planning on doing, they're pretty smart. They've got connections, so what do you think the Black Dragons are planning on doing? And who do you think is helping? Oh and is anything looking suspicious to you? Let me know by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I guess I made my hints really, really obvious... xD The first person who reviewed was suspecting mystery women. That was a good guess, but she's not suspicious. The necklace Kim is wearing has a curse. When the women took out something from her bag and touched the necklace, the curse is removed. The curse returns if Kim doesn't take that chance to tell you-know-who how she feels :) Kinda confusing... but good guess! :D **Second of all, I'm super sorry for not updating frequently! Please know I do have school, and my teachers want to stack up more homework to prepare us for next year. I'm also sick, I can barely breather due to my screwed up nose unless I breath with my mouth, which is terrible D:**

* * *

><p>I return back to Jack and find him playing with some leaves, "What happened?"<p>

I shrug like it was nothing, "Nothing important."

Jack gave me a look, "Really Kim, I'm your best friend!"

"Jack! It's not that big of a deal! Why does everything I do make you all tense or freaked out?"

"Because, I care about you. I hate seeing you hurt of upset. It saddens the world."

"Come on, I bet it saddens you when the girl you like cries." I say.

"The girl I like is pretty strong, I've never actually seen her cry." He shrugged.

"This girl sounds like the exact opposite of me, I break down and cry in a matter of minutes. On the outside, I build up my tough girl image, but in the inside? I'm slowly breaking down the walls."

Jack plays on his phone and his face lights up, "I just found something new about her."

I smile, "What did you find out?" I reach out to take the phone from him.

Jack turns his back towards me and holding his phone to his chest, "I'm not telling you."

"I'm your best friend! You have to!"

He shakes his head, "Not going to happen. It would give the identity of her away."

"Would you at least describe her features?" I plead.

Jack groans, "Fine."

"Hair colour?" I ask. **[A/N: Okay, not many people know this, unless you read my profile, but I'm Canadian, so I spell colour differently...so just go with it.]**

"Blonde." He replies.

"Eyes?"

"Brown."

"Height?"

"I have no idea. She's shorter than me of course."

"I ran out of questions... but it's definitely Donna Tobin. She's blonde, has brown eyes and is shorter than you." I answer. My heart sinks a little that Jack doesn't like me in that way.

"Maybe...or it could be someone else that you don't know, or that you didn't expect." Jack shrugs.

"So it's someone who doesn't attend Seaford?" I ask.

Jack smirks, "I'm not telling."

"So it is!" I exclaim. I start dancing on the spot.

"Stop Kim, I can't stand your horrible dancing!" Jack covers his eyes.

"It's not like you can dance better." I give him a look. Jack just looks shocked and laughs, "You're right."

I smirk, "Never question the Kim Crawford."

"Never question the Kim Crawford." Jack mimicked.

I slap his arm, "You don't see me mimicking you!"

"That's because you don't know my last name." Jack smiled.

I glared, "What is your last name anyways?"

"That, remains a secret." Jack kept smiling deviously. We walk towards a beam of light. Pushing away the huge leaf, we find a cave.

"Hey, maybe we can find a legendary stone or something." Jack said, inching closer towards the cave.

"Unless the stone's a curse."

_So I'm a curse to you?_

"Shut up voice!" I yell. Jack looks at me worried, "Why are you yelling at yourself?"

I groan, "The voice inside my head won't shut up."

"Maybe it's the whole curse thing Kim." Jack suggested.

I drag my feet towards the cave, "Maybe we can find something that can get me out of this stupid curse!"

_You can't. You must obey what I say. I can only wear off when you tell the boy you like how you feel. Remember, we're giving you a one time chance. Unless you take this necklace off and place it on another person..._

"I can't take it anymore!" I scream. I take a huge twig and break it in half, running around screaming. I kick the leaves and climb up a palm tree. So, I might be crazy, but this necklace is giving me a hard time!

"Are you okay Kim?" Jack calls from the bottom. I bite my nails, the necklace was getting me paranoid. I rip the coconut off the tree and drink out of it.

"Kim?" Jack yells my name again. I look down at him and he laughs. He climbs up the palm tree and leans on the branches.

"What happened?" He asks.

I throw the coconut to the ground, breaking it in half, "The necklace is getting me so paranoid! I can't take it! If I don't get rid of it before we get to China, I'm going to let down our dojo!"

"Woah Kim, the only way our dojo is let down is if I break a leg." Jack jokes.

He realizes that I wasn't joking and Jack's face turns serious, "Why don't you give it to another person?"

"Then they have to go through the same thing I'm going through!" I exclaim. Jack shakes his head and climbs back down.

"I'll give you some time to think." He says. Jack sits and leans on the palm tree reading a book or something. Which reminds me, that I still have his notebook from the day I stole their clothes. I think of a way to get rid of the stupid necklace. I lean on the left side, until I realize my back is leaning against the branch and there is no branch to lean on. The next thing I know, I'm falling. But I didn't fall hard on the ground though, I ended up falling on top of Jack who was in his own little world.

"I'm so sorry!" I get off of Jack quickly. My cheeks heat up and I turn around to cover them.

Jack stands up and brushes himself off, "The palm tree isn't like a wall, Kim. It's a tree." He laughs.

"Do you think I'm actually that stupid?" I raise an eyebrow.

My "best friend" shrugs, "Maybe."

I run towards him and tackle him to the ground, but I realize, Jack is a black belt as well, and his grandfather, who trained Bobby Wasabi for all his movies.

"Oh you earned it Kim!" Jack throws a kick at me.

I glare, "You tease me too much." I block his kick.

"That's. What. Friends. Do." He pauses after ever punch, block or kick.

"Are we honestly sparring? I mean this is a vacation after all. After Hawaii, we're on to Paris!" I squeal excitedly.

Jack rolls his eyes, "I don't get why it's every girl's dream to go to Paris. I mean big whoop, there's the Eiffel Tower, what else is so interesting?"

"Well I don't know, romantic dates, it's also the city of love you know. Cute French guys, guys that speak fluent French, walking hand in hand with that special someone." I get lost in thought.

"Walking hand in hand with that special someone is like a date." Jack points out.

"Shut up Jack! I don't get how you don't know why it's every girl's dream! I feel bad for that girl you like. Your going to take her on the worst date in Paris, ever made in history."

"So girls like it when you take them to Paris, go with them to the Eiffel Tower at night, treat them for a romantic dinner, then sing them a song?" He asks.

I nod, "I wish every guy would understand that."

Jack smiled, "Girls are such spoiled brats. Us guys have to pay for their food, their shoes, their clothes. Their, their, their. The only time it's us, us, us is when it's our birthday." He stuck his tongue out.

"Not all girls are that demanding. Is the girl you like demanding? Or does she look demanding?" I ask.

He takes some time to think about it, "She can be sometimes, but I don't think she would demand for shoes, clothes and other stuff like that."

I smile, "She sounds nice. I want to meet her one day." I put my hands behind me and lay back.

Jack gives me a reassuring look, "And one day, I'll give your boyfriend a death talk. Or I might be your future boyfriend." He jokes. Or at least I think he's joking.

"Maybe. Don't get your hopes up Jack, maybe I will find a guy that won't compare to you."

"Your going to find a guy, who's better than me at karate, better looking, has an amazing personality and is caring? Have fun with that." He laughs.

I glare at him, "Brody had almost all those features."

"Except the amazing personality, better at karate, better looking and caring part." He scoffs.

"Not true! He is just as good. Third degree black belt remember?" I smirk.

Jack rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

I cross my arms, "Why are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You always doubt the guys I like. Why?"

"Kim, we've been over this, why must I always repeat myself?"

I glare at Jack, "I just want a proper answer."

"Well you are never going to get a proper answer. It would answer too many unwanted questions."

"What do you mean unwanted questions?" I take my bottled water out of my bag.

"Just forget it Kim, you want to go surfing?"

"Don't change the subject on me!" I finish drinking my water.

"Forget about it Kim." Jack stands up.

I get up and put my hand on his shoulder, "Tell me!"

"It's none of your business. Haven't you heard not to snoop around other people's business?" Jack snaps.

We enter the cave, "Just tell me!"

"Just drop it Kim!" Jack yells. His sharp words echo in the cave and repeat in my head.

"No! Why? Every time I ask you, you always reply with the same answer. I want a proper answer. An actual answer that will answer all my questions. You don't see me fussing over the girls you like!"

"Because I don't like any of the girls! Only one! And you've been jealous before!" He shouts back.

"This isn't about the stupid ponytail moving from left to right!"

"French braid! And it was right to left." Jack runs further away from me and deeper into the cave.

"FINE! You don't want to tell me? Fine. I really thought we were best friends Jack. But now, I don't even know who you really are. Good bye." I storm away.

Tears stream down my face, that was it. The end of our friendship. Gone just like that. Not only was our friendship gone, but also my love for him just breaks. I could feel the heaviness in my chest and the tightness in my throat. I would have to tell Rudy to pair Donna Tobin with Jack. I would just have to face whoever she was rooming with. I walked slowly towards the light, hoping for Jack to call back.

But he never did. Until I was gone.

"You want to know why I doubt every guy you like? Not only because they're going to cause problems, it's because I like you. There! I don't like Donna, I don't like any other girl! I like you Kim, okay?" Jack shouts.

I'm sorry Jack, but I don't believe you.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic chapter :D So Jack likes Kim? Relax! I'm not getting them together that soon. That would make my writing um, crap. See? Rated T in case. Children should not use the word crap xD I'll try to upload soon, but I've got two new stories coming up! Reality Fights (you know like the episode?) and The Matchmakers. I've heard of the story that had something to do with matchmaking, but honestly The Matchmakers is a totally different story. I had the inspiration from my Wattpad story, so go on the site and search up The Matchmaking Service under <span>lollilollipopz <span>but you need an account to PM me and stuff. So just make an account, it's simple!**

**So anyways, I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, since I'm basically leaving a cliffhanger :P **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tears streamed down my face. I pushed everyone out of the way. There was no way Jack liked me like that. If he did he would've told me sooner. I couldn't do this anymore. Basically, I can't face him. Storming to my room I pick up all my stuff. I'm sorry Rudy, but I can't compete like this. It's been five days since we arrived and we were departing to Paris tonight.

"What's wrong Kim?" Grace burst through the door. Following Grace was Kelsey, Donna and Julie.

"I can't." I say packing my stuff.

"Wait, now you pack your stuff? Kim we're leaving tonight." Julie says.

"Julie, I'm not going to Paris with you guys. I'm going home. I can't take it." My eyes are red and puffy.

"What happened?"

"Jack confessed to me. Deep down, I know it's not true. He's lying or something! As much as I want him to like me in that way, I don't think he means it!" I exclaim.

"The necklace. Kim, the necklace can make you think things. We're sorry we screwed you up." Kelsey apologized.

I look up, "What do you mean?"

"What Kelsey means is that the necklace can make you think things. It basically has control over you and can make your imagination crazy." Donna clarifies.

"So, what your saying is, Jack never said that?"

Julie nods, "Probably. If he was going to, he would find a special way to let you know. Trust us."

I smile, "So I guess I have no right to be mad at Jack."

"You can always give him the silent treatment and try to make him crack." Donna winks.

"Donna, that's probably the smartest thing you've said this whole trip." Julie laughs.

Donna slaps Julie playfully, "Hurtful!"

They laugh and I manage to give a small laugh, "I'm going to go find Jack."

I make my way back to the cave, finding Jack still there playing with some rocks. As I inch closer towards him, he's still oblivious of my presence.

"Hi." I say quietly.

Jack looks up, "Look-"

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know. The stupid cursed necklace is making me moody." I play with it.

Jack offers me a smile, "I'm sorry too. I mean we're best friends, we should tell each other everything."

"Just not everything. Because I'm a girl...your a boy..." I say awkwardly.

He laughs, "Not everything everything, but you get what I mean."

"Anyways, I'm going to go hang out with Mason, maybe after, we can go surfing?" I suggest.

Jack nods, "Be careful Kim."

I give him a small hug, "Relax, I'm not a baby. What are you my mother?" I joke.

"Ha, ha very funny. But I mean it Kim." Jack says sternly.

"Yes mother."

I leave the cave smiling. I make my way back to the hotel and find Mason.

"Hey, you want to hang out?" I ask.

Mason smiles, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to help me train for the karate tournament?"

He shrugs, "Sure thing."

We find a gym with blue mats laid out. I take off my shoes and I basically use Mason as a punching dummy, "Just protect yourself alright?"

"Protect myself, right." Mason nods. I throw in some kicks here and there and Mason seems pretty good at defending himself. I kick again, aiming for his face and Mason grabs my foot and flips me. I scream, "Why did you do that?"

Mason smiles apologetically, "Sorry. Natural instinct."

I groan, "Whatever. Your turn, your a guy so you should know how to fight, so you fight, I block."

He nods and we start. Mason throws some strong punches and kicks, which take a lot of energy for me to block. I haven't practiced this intense ever since I left the Black Dragons. I finally fall to the ground exhausted. Mason accidentally kicks my stomach and I roll over in pain.

"I'm so sorry Kim!" Mason runs over to me.

I moan in pain and try to pick myself up. Luckily, there's a first aid room right there. Hopefully I can find some ice and medicine or something.

But there's still one question I have in mind. What's Mason hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I finally make my way back, and it was now time for a small workout. When I hear some noises coming from another gym, I take a look.

"Just protect yourself alright?" Kim tells Mason. Mason. There was definitely something big that he's hiding, but what?

"Right protect myself." Mason nods. Kim throws some kicks at him and he dodges them quickly. Kim throws one last kick, aiming at his face but Mason takes her foot and flips her.

"Why did you do that?" Kim yells.

"Sorry, natural instinct." Mason apologizes.

And that's when it hit me. I know what Mason is hiding, but I have to keep it a secret.

"Come on, come on!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and spot Rudy, with Tip-tip?

"Rudy. Can. We. Stop. Now?" Eddie comes in running.

"Really Eddie? We've been running for a minute! We're just getting started! This is swawesome!" Jerry jogs on the spot.

"Guys, the part of this exercise is to follow Tip-tip to wherever he goes for twenty minutes! This is part of your training!" Rudy claps his hands together. I make my way towards them, "And running is important in karate because...?"

"Because it is Jack! It keeps you in shape. Except Eddie here is a couch potato watching that ninja show." Milton rolled his eyes, "You guys should be watching less television, but if you are watching television, at least watch the discovery channel."

"I watch the swag channel." Jerry keeps jogging.

"There's no such thing as the 'swag' channel. And I told you, you can't just keep making up words and hoping that we can catch up." Milton puts air quotes around swag.

Jerry just rolls his eyes at him, "So who are you spying on Jack? Kim?" He smirks.

"Ya, the love of your life?" Eddie finally starts breathing properly.

"I told you guys! I don't like Kim in that way." I say calmly.

"Mmmhmm. That's exactly what Kim said." They all say together.

"I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me." I say.

"Wow Jack, you haven't said that ever since the advancement tournament where we got our yellow belts." Eddie said smugly.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever guys. I still have to pack for Paris. Later."

"No Jack! Take me with you! I can't run any longer!" Eddie pleads and grabs hold of my leg.

"Eddie, you wanna be a playah or not?" Milton flicks his shirt collar.

Eddie groans, "I hate how you use your smarts against me."

Milton sticks his tongue out and Tip-tip starts quickly run away. They start to chase the cat and Rudy keeps blowing his whistle.

I went back to take a look at Kim and Mason, there was no way that Mason could be that good. I went back to my room, finding everything neat and clean. My clothes are neatly folded on my bed, which makes packing much easier. I loved room service.

"So, do you know how to surf?" I ask. We were going surfing, like we promised each other.

"Heck no. Hopefully it's like skateboarding." She smiles.

I nod, "I hope. If it isn't, I'm going to fall off my board." We stand right next to the Hawaiian ocean. The waves are sometimes large, or sometimes small.

"Alrightio! You lay on your boards!" Reynaldo walks up with his board. Not only is he good at playing the ukulele, he's also a surfer. We lay on our boards like he says and he demonstrates on how to get up. After a few times, we finally get it right.

"The big wave is coming! Now...GO!" Reynaldo points at a big wave. We lay on our tummy's and swim to the wave. We pop up and after five seconds, Kim screams and falls. I laugh at her and surf.

"Jack, why are you good at every sport? Well except football." Kim swims up to the surface.

I glare at her, "I have no idea. It's kind of like skateboarding, but not really." I balance myself on the board. Suddenly, Kim swims under my board and pushes me and I fall in the water.

"Kim! I was about to do something amazing!" I joke.

Kim rolls her eyes, "Really."

I stick my tongue out, "Push your board to shore, we'll ride on mine together."

"Are you sure? I mean both of our weights combined? That's pretty heavy, since your the heavier one."

I gasp in horror, "Did you just call me fat?"

She climbs on the board and I get up, "Maybe." Kim smiles.

We start gliding around in the water and I smirk, payback. I hold the ends of her fingertips to balance us out. Suddenly, I decide to push her. Kim falls down and shrieks and I laugh.

"That was so mean!" Kim pushes her messy blonde hair out of her face.

"It's called payback Kim. You pushed me off my board!"

Kim glares at me, "You're the worst best friend ever."

"You did not just call me a bad friend!" I dive into the water.

"Oh yes I did!" She shrieks and runs away. She runs pretty slowly, considering it's hard running in water and your pushing your legs through it. I manage to catch up to her and pick her up.

"Put me down!" She shrieks.

"Not until you say that Jack is the best friend you ever had." I say.

"Never!" She struggles in my grip.

"Then your never going to touch the ground again!" I taunt.

"Your feet will get all wrinkly." Kim states.

"I can always get out of the water."

"Your arms will get tired."

"I don't know Kim, I've been lifting weights lately." I lie.

Kim rolls her eyes, "Really."

"Okay, not really. But you know what puberty does." I laugh.

"I know. I know. No need to explain it. Health class already does." Kim plugs her ears.

"Just admit it."

"Fine, I'll do it for your arms. Jack is the best friend I ever had." Kim says.

I put her down, "Much better."

She laughs, "Had my fingers crossed!" She holds up her crossed fingers.

I gasp, "You didn't."

She screams and runs back to shore. I tackle her to the ground and grab her hands and my feet tie around hers, "Okay, in order for me to get off of you, admit it with nothing crossed."

"What if my soul is crossed?" Kim asks.

"It's basically impossible."

Kim groans, "I'm only doing it because I want to get out of this awkward position."

"And because it's the truth." I finish.

"No, that's it. Because I want to get out of this awkward position."

I groan, "Hurry up."

"Jack is the best friend I ever had." Kim says simply.

I release my grip and help her up, "Much better."

"JACK! KIM! GET OUT OF THE WATER AND SHOWER BECAUSE YOUR LEAVING IN AN HOUR!" Reynaldo yells at us.

"Last one there has to carry the other's luggage in the airport." I extend my hand out.

"Deal."

"Hurry up guys! Our plane leaves soon!" Rudy claps his hands.

* * *

><p>Kim is struggling to carry our luggage. She had time zipping it up, because it was full of clothes for bought from Hawaii. Plus, she's carrying mine, since she lost the bet. I beat her by like one centimeter. I rush over to Kim and take two out of three suitcases. We bought a third one for both of us to share for our stuff we're getting later on. Kim smiles gratefully at me, "I may have lost the bet, but your carrying them anyways."<p>

I shrug, "No big deal."

Kim runs somewhere and shows up with the luggage carts. I place our luggage there and Kim sits on the suitcases, waiting for me to push the cart.

"What are you waiting for? Push!" Kim laughs.

"What are you? A princess?" I tease.

"Yes. Princess Kim." She smirks, "Now run before I use my whip!"

I scream and I sprint towards gate G51. Rudy handed us each a boarding pass and again, Kim and I are next to each other.

"I call window seat." Kim grins.

"How do you know that we're sitting on the sides? It can be in the middle." I say.

"I know, because I checked the plane map."

She holds up a piece of paper.

"COOL! Jack's offering free rides!" Jerry jumps on top of the suitcases waiting for me to push him.

"Milton!" Eddie ran over and sat with Jerry and Kim.

Milton looked up from his Chemistry textbook and ran over, "On wards Jack!"

I stay there, "Guys, Kim's already heavy enough."

Kim gasps, "I'm not heavy!"

"Mmhmm..." The rest of us say.

She glares, "That is such a lie Jack! I am not heavy! I'm light!"

"Kim, last time you got on my shoulders, I fell." Jerry points out.

"Because your weak." She shoots back.

"Are you challenging me?" Jerry snaps his head at her.

"To an arm wrestle? Jerry I'm going to make you cry!" Kim gets up in his face.

"Bring it on sister!" Jerry extends his arm and sets it on the nearest table.

We all knew Jerry is going to lose, because Kim could basically flip Frank, who's heavier than Jerry. Moments later, Jerry's arm is crushed to the table and he cries.

"KIM HURT ME!" He wails.

"Jerry, suck it up, hot girls are coming!" Eddie points.

Jerry pretends nothing happens, "What's up ladies?"

The girls give him a disgusted look and walked faster, away from Jerry.

"I was probably too good for them anyways." Jerry walks back.

"All passengers in Gate G51 may now board." The intercom said.

We all take our boarding passes and carry ons and gave it to the lady collecting it.

"Enjoy your flight." She calls.

"I will if you call me!" Jerry yells back. We all have a disgusted look on our faces, the woman was at least in her mid-twenties.

"Okay guys, once we land in Paris, we meet up and discuss about the tournament. There is only a week and a few days until we arrive in China." Rudy tells us.

We roll our eyes, "Yes sir."

Rudy gives us a look and we go on the plane. The plane's engines are loud as we enter, but when we get inside the plane, there's music playing and the sound of the engines goes away. I find our seats and I extend my arm, "After you."

Kim smiles, "I feel like royalty."

"Or maybe I was being a gentleman." I sit down.

She rolls her eyes, "Sure."

Silence fills us and we both just keep staring forwards. We both don't know what to say, or what to do.

"So..." I say.

"So..." She looks at me.

"How about a game of twenty questions?" I suggest.

Kim smiles, "Your on."

"But here's the catch, it has to be a question that we're afraid to answer." I smirk.

Kim's smile instantly fades away, "No."

"Ready? Wait, no?" I ask.

"Oh I sound like a chicken. Load the questions up!" She motions me with her hands.

"Oh, I thought I was answering..." I trail off.

"Sure. Okay, question one, why are you so protective of me?" She asks.

Darn, she got me there, "I hate seeing you hurt. When your hurt, the universe is sad."

Kim laughs, "I'll take that answer right now, next question, do you like Donna?"

"Simple. No." I reply.

Kim's expression changes, "Really? Why?"

"Because she's not as smart, and super girl, especially about getting wet or muddy. There's no fun in that."

"What about the whole french braid, and the legs?" She asks.

"Her appearance stands out in guys. Guys are mostly attracted to girls with good appearances. Then their personalities."

Kim nods, "Then who do you like?"

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! So this story is going to be around 15-20 chapters, so we're ALMOST into the 10th chapter.<p>

So a LOT of you guys didn't get why Kim didn't believe him. Well, it has been explained! Kim's imagination is messed up due to the necklace. Hope that clears things up.

I need more questions from you guys! I haven't been receiving enough, and I love answering questions. So now I'll take whatever question you throw at me! It will be answered :)

So in this chapter, I've got Milton, Eddie and Jerry. We need more of those three am I right? I mean the story would be boring without them. So next chapter, you can hope for more of them.

UNTIL NEXT TIME! Next update: April 17th or April 19th.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim's POV**

Jack stayed silent. I raised and eyebrow, "So? Who do you like?"

"I actually don't know right now..."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I ask.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

I groan in frustration, "When can I know?"

"When the time is right." Jack smirks.

"This is the pilot speaking, we are taking off in five minutes. Please have your seat belts buckled." The pilot speaks.

About five minutes later, the engines go on loud, and we finally take off, "BYE HAWAII!" Eddie waves at the window. I turn around in my chair, "Eddie, you have to lift the blinds."

"I-I totally knew that." He lifts up the blinds.

I roll my eyes, "Sure."

"Care for a muffin?" A flight attendant asks in a funny accent. Instead of saying _muffin, _it comes out as _moofin._

"You want one?" Jack asks me.

I shrug, "It doesn't really matter."

"One please." He tells her.

She picks the muffin up and sets it on the tray table, "What a cute couple." She says while she walks to another passenger.

"We're not-" I start to say. Jack slaps his hand over my mouth, "Let's face it Kim, no one will ever believe us."

"Take your hand off my mouth." I say, but the words come out muffled.

"What?" He looks at me.

I lick his hand and Jack screams, "Gross! I have Kim's saliva on me! NAPKIN!" He yells.

"You deserve it." I shrug.

"Still!" He shakes his hand.

"What else was I suppose to do?" I ask.

"Well I don't know! Maybe use your two hands and take my hand off your mouth?" Jack suggests.

"Too late." I spot Jack's bag beside him starting to move, "Um, what's in your bag?"

Jack looks up, "What?"

I point at his moving bag, "What's in your bag?"

He laughs nervously, "Nothing."

I give him a look and unzip it, and out comes his pet turtle. **[A/N: Ya, he has a turtle, mentioned in My Left Foot.]**

"Okay, fine, I snuck my turtle in."

I smile and take it out, placing it on the table/tray, "What's his or her name?"

"I actually haven't thought of it." He shrugs.

"He or she?"

"He." He replies.

"Well, he's adorable." I pat his smooth shell.

"I know." Jack smiles.

"Hey, maybe in Paris, I should buy a turtle and we should have a race!" I suggest.

Jack's eyes light up, "That's the best idea ever!"

"What's the best idea ever?" Milton pokes his head at us. Milton is sitting in front of us, with Julie.

"Woah, is that a turtle?" Jerry's head hovers above Jack's.

"Turtle? Where?" Eddie pops his head up.

"I'm buying a turtle in Paris and Jack's turtle and my turtle are going to have a race!" I smile widely.

"WHY?" Milton and Eddie ask.

"Why are you questioning her? That's one of the BEST ideas I've heard of!" Jerry tells them.

I smile at Jerry, "See?"

"Ya guys, it's not as bad as stealing a pretzel from the pretzel cart." Jack looks at Eddie.

"How did you know?" Eddie gasped in horror.

Jack shrugs, "I know things."

I take a piece out of the muffin that has been sitting there, "So, Milton, you going to finally kiss Julie? Hopefully on the Eiffel Tower?" I smirk.

Milton's face turns pale, "I actually haven't thought of it."

"Come on Milton. Kim didn't kiss you for nothing." Jerry nudges Milton.

Jack was in the middle of eating part of the muffin, and spits it out, "WHAT?"

"What?" Eddie looks up.

"Wait, you kissed Milton? When was this?" Jack asks.

"You were with Rudy, I think. Remember when he was Rowdy Rudy? Ya, around that time. It's no big deal." I shrug.

"Did Julie find out?" He asks.

I nod my head, "Ya, but she took it well. I told her about what was happening. Why?"

"No reason." Jack slides back on his chair.

"You jealous?" I smirk.

Jack gasps in horror, "WHAT? NO!" He defends his self.

"You are jealous!" Milton points out.

"NO! This isn't fair! I'm the one who's suppose to do that!"

I cross my arms, "Doesn't feel nice when your on the other side does it?"

"Psh, whatever." Jack says.

"Okay! How would you guys like your lunches?" The same flight attendant comes by.

I smile nicely at her, "It would be nice."

She places two plates in front of Jack and I, "Enjoy! And here's a dessert for the couple to share."

"We're not a-"

Jack slaps my hand over my mouth again, "Not going to work Kim. They're never going to give up.

"PUDDING!" I stare at the fresh layer of pudding.

"That's jello." Jack says.

I snap my head at him, "NO! It's mango pudding. There's no such thing as mango jello."

"Jello."

"Pudding."

"Jello."

"Pudding."

"Look at the couple fight! It's adorable!" Milton comments.

I glare at him, "Look Jack, it's obviously pudding."

"No, it's jello!"

"In what way does that look clear to you? It's definitely pudding."

"Jello!"

"Pudding!"

"Jello!"

"Pudding!"

The same flight attendant comes, "That's pudding."

I jump out of my seat, unaware of the fact there's a seat belt strapped on, "IN YOUR FACE! NEVER DOUBT KIM CRAWFORD!" I fall back in my seat.

Jack rolls his eyes, "The chefs must have done something to make it like pudding."

"Pudding is pudding. End of story." I say.

"So are you going to eat that?" Jerry points at the meat.

Jack and I nod our heads, "Yes."

Jerry groans and slides back into his seat.

"I love airplane food." I say.

"Really? So do I." Jack smiles

"But it really depends on what airline your flying."

"Hey, we should continue that game of twenty questions." Jack says.

"Well, we would, but you refused to answer my question!"

"I'll tell you later. After we finish." Jack gestures at the food. On the tray was a delicious sandwich, bottle of juice, and a piece of cake.

"You better. If you don't, I will seriously not talk to you."

Jack looks at me, "Relax, I'll tell you."

I open the blinds of the window and light shines in and reflects on Jack's face.

"Kim! Shut it! It's so bright!" Jack covers the light with his arm.

I shut it quickly, "Sorry. We're so high up in the air."

"Aw, is Kim afraid of heights?"

"AM NOT!"

He takes a bite out of my sandwich, "Yours tastes different."

"Hey, I bit into that. It's got my spit all over it."

"Which means you two indirectly kissed." Milton pops up above my head.

"SHUT UP!" I slap his face.

"Mine tastes better. See?" He takes his sandwich and puts it near my face.

"No."

"Come on! You want to take a bite out of it!" He keeps waving the sandwich in my face.

"Fine." I finally give in. I take a bite, and it tasted amazing. Like a taste of heaven.

"It's good isn't it? I can tell by the look on your face."

"The best. Want to trade sandwiches?" I hold out mine.

"No. I like mine, it's better than yours."

I glare, "Meanie."

"Pouty." He smirks.

"That's not very nice."

"Aw, did I hurt poor Kim's feelings? I'm beary sorry."

"Hey, speaking of bears, what did you do with that stuffed bear you were going to give Jerry?" I ask.

"I still have it. The bear wuvs you beary much." He smiles.

"I want the bear!"

"You want it?"

"Yes. It's cute."

"Well, it's your reward for giving Jerry a foot bath."

"Never speak of the foot bath again. It was terrible." I shudder at the memory.

We both realize that there was nothing left of our lunches. Except the pudding.

"On the count of three, we go for the pudding." Jack tells me.

I nod and take the spoon, "Three, two, ONE!"

We stab our spoons into the pudding and start shoving it in our mouths, "This is so unlady like."

"And this is so unpolite." Jack says with a mouth full of pudding.

We finish the pudding off and there's nothing left, "Alright, lunch is over. Spill. Who do you like?"

Jack looks nervous, "I like..."

"You like...?"

"You."

My eyes widen and my mouth drops, did I hear that right?

_Of course you did. Now admit your feelings. NOW or on the Eiffel Tower. Your choice._

* * *

><p>OMG! He confessed! This time, it's totally real. I'm going to put a LOT more action into this, but I wanted to get the gang all together :)<p>

Sorry for the delay! And such a short chapter :( I've got more and more homework and it's CRAZY!

So anyways, REVIEW and check out my new story: My Version of Cinderella

The idea of turtle races? It's something I have ALWAYS wanted to do. One day, me and my friend are going to buy turtles and see how long it takes to walk an ENTIRE block :) Call us crazy, but it's totally normal.

**Remember, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, a lot of you guys wanted more of those small arguments xD I loved those too. I remember when I used to watch Sonny With a Chance and Chad and Sonny would always do those :)

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" I manage to choke out.<p>

"Short and simple, I like you." Jack says.

"I-I can't believe it." I fall back in my seat.

"Why?"

"It's just that, from all the other girls in our school planet, you decide to pick me. There are girls who are much better." I say, "Wow, that's something you don't hear from me often."

Jack laughs, "You just stand out from all the others."

_Now, tell him you love him back!_

No! Love is a very strong word! I don't have to listen to you!

The necklace started to lift up, with a small pink beam around it. That's when I felt myself to lose some energy.

_You earned it Kim. When you don't obey me, you face the consequences._

Shut up! Your just a stupid voice in my head!

_No. I'm an evil voice. You don't obey me, I will make you weaker everyday. By the time your competing in China, you will be too weak._

Your evil, you know?

_I know that already._

"Kim? Are you okay?" Jack put his hand on my back.

I shook my head, "The necklace..."

"What about it?"

"I-i-i-it...i-i-s...g-g-a-a-i-i-n-n-i-i-n-n-g-g p-p-power..." I stutter.

"What's it trying to get you to do?"

"I can't tell you." I manage to choke out.

"Get some rest, by the time you wake up, we'll probably almost be in Paris." Jack tells me.

I smile, "Thanks."

And slowly, I drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"This is like the car ride again. Their so cute!" I hear a voice squeal.<p>

My eyes fluttered open, and I felt like I wasn't cursed at all. Then I realized, I fell asleep on Jack. Again.

"Ah!" I scream.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!" He shrieks.

"Told you they would scream at each other. Pay up." I hear Milton say to Jerry.

Jerry groans in defeat and slaps five dollars on Milton's hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"The question is, what are you doing?" Jack shoots back.

Then we stare forward. A piece of wonderful dessert was there. Cake.

"I call the cake!" I say.

"Kim, it's not cake! It's pie. Une tarte!" Jack says in French.

"Non! Qui est un gâteau!" I say in French. **Translation: No! That is a cake!**

"Non! Qui est une tarte!" He says back. **Translation: No! That is a pie!**

We start yelling each other in French, calling each other names.

"Pie!"

"Cake!"

"Pie!"

"Cake!"

"Are they honestly fighting again? First pudding, now cake." Milton rolls his eyes.

"Pie!'

"Pie!" I trick him.

"Cake!" Jack says.

"Ah ha! You said cake!" Uh huh!" I start dancing in my seat.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!'

"The Hunger Games isn't fair!" I joke.

"I set fire! To the bread! Then I threw it at Katniss's head! Then she screamed and I cried and I ran back inside out of the rain, the rain!" We sing.

"Wow, for once, you guys are good at something, other than karate. Maybe if you do singing and dancing, your voices can draw attention away from your dancing." Milton commented.

We both gasp in horror, "That's so mean! For your information, I'm a great dancer." I say.

"Once again, when they stop and stare, do they look like this?" Milton put on a horror face.

I gasp, "You didn't."

"Anyways, Kim and I are going to keep singing songs, in THE HUNGER GAMES VERSION."

"When I walk out of the store, this is what I see. Katniss Everdeen is a looking at me. I got a loaf in my hand and I'm not afraid to throw it! Throw it! Throw it! I'm Peeta and I know it!"

"Gosh, Hunger Games fans..." Jerry sighs.

"Anyways, we both know it's a cake." I say.

"In what way does it look like a cake? It's a pie. With it's crust on the side and chocolate, oreo and fudge..." Jack trails off.

"ICE CREAM CAKE!" I exclaim.

"Why can't I be right for once?"

"Are you kidding Jack? Your right half the time. We get very annoyed."

Eddie turns his head to face us, "What Kim said."

"Attention passengers! We will be landing in about fifteen minutes! Please leave your seat belt on until we land." The intercom said.

A bunch of passengers cheered after sitting on a plane for many hours. I grabbed a fork and stabbed the cake and took a bite out of it.

"Hey! That's my cake." Jack pouted.

I held the cake towards my face and licked it, "Too late. Don't want my spit do you?"

Jack takes the cake from me and takes a big bite out of it, "Makes no difference."

"Ew! Now it's got your spit!" I exclaim.

Jack smirks, "You did the same thing." He takes my fork and stabs the cake.

"MY FORK!" I snatch the fork from him.

"Hey, it's mine now! Give it!" Jack leans on my, trying to get the fork.

"NO! It's mine!" I tug.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Jack finally grabs the fork from my hands and I start to make a sad face. I start to cry and Jack's face softens.

"Here you go..." Jack hands me the fork.

I start to laugh, "I may not be America's next best dancer, but I make an amazing actress." I flip my hair.

Milton laughs and takes a picture of Jack's shocked face and Jerry smirks, "You just got owned man!"

Minutes pass and we finally land, "Bienvenu Paris!" The pilot greets.

We all file out of the plane and we go to claim our luggage. When we get our luggage, there's a note stuck to mine.

**_You stupid Wasabi fools! You guys didn't win a trip to Paris! It was all a set up, and your sensei Rudy was too stupid to realize it! Well now that you are in Paris, you can't get out! So you guys can't attend the tournament in China! Mwahahaha! Shut it Frank! I told you not to take the pencil! Anyways, if you do end up showing up in China, which you can't, since your sensei spent the rest of your money on those lottery tickets, we'll make sure you don't show up._  
><strong>

**_Ty_**

"RUDY!" I screech.

Rudy runs over, "What's up Kim?"

I hand over the note, my fists clenched, "You. Spent. The. Rest. Of. Our. Money. On. Lottery. Tickets?" I ask angrily.

"I did?" Rudy asks.

"READ THE NOTE!"

Rudy reads it through, "I didn't realize..."

Jack walks over, "What happened?"

Rudy hands Jack the note and Jack's eyes widen, "You mean this trip's a fake?"

I'm fuming with anger and I'm about to lunge at Rudy, but Jack holds me back, "You don't attack your sensei."

"What's up? I just spotted some smokin' hot girls!" Jerry walks over with a croissant in hand.

I take the note from Jack's hands and shove it at Jerry's face, "Read...well if you can read."

Jerry's eyes scan the note, "I have no idea what it says."

We all groan and Eddie explains, "This whole Paris trip was a fake. Sure the Black Dragons had to pay for our tickets, but it was worth getting rid of us. Kim, if you didn't join the Black Dragons, none of this would've happened!"

I gasp, "So you are all blaming me...one this?" My hands point at them and are making a circle. Weird, but it looks better in real life.

"Chill Kim, we're not blaming you." Jack puts his arm around me.

I push it off, "I can't believe it."

"Well Kim, if you think about it, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't join the Black Dragons." Milton points out.

"Milton, your smart. The Black Dragons only want to win. Rudy and Ty have been rivals for years. Are you all not smart enough to think about that?" I ask.

"Kim-" Jack starts.

"I still can't believe it. I thought that's what the Wasabi Code was. To be loyal and honest and never say die. Does this face," I point at myself, "Look like I'm lying? I did not start this! And you guys aren't even being loyal. Your being a...Frank."

Milton, Jerry and Eddie all gasp at the same time. Jack just looks, defeated.

"Kim's right. Maybe we are being harsh. Blaming everything on her." Jack says.

"But it's true. Think about it Jack." Milton says.

"You have got to be kidding me." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Guys, seriously." Jack tells them.

"So, your taking Kim's side? I thought we were closer." Eddie walks up to Jack.

"Look, I'm not taking sides here." Jack says.

We all cross our arms, except Jack, "Really Jack?" We all say simultaneously.

"I'M NOT TAKING SIDES!" Jack exclaims.

"It's okay Jack. I get it. You just don't want to hurt me." I say. I pick up my bag and take a package from Rudy and find my way out of the airport.

"Kim! Wait!" Jack calls.

"It's okay. I'm with Milton, maybe this is all my fault." I call back.

Jack runs up to me and stands in front of me, "I don't like taking sides. It's like choosing best friends. And I don't like doing that!"

"Look, you're obviously better friends with them. Sure you spend equal time with us, but really, if you look at it, your closer to them." I say.

"Do you not remember what I told you earlier? I like you!" Jack exclaims.

"But friends always come before. Ever heard of friends before chicks?" I ask.

"Still. Kim, don't make me choose."

"I'm not! I'm fine if your going with Milton, Jerry and Eddie. I don't care!" I exclaim.

"So, you don't care if I go with them?"

"I don't care. But I'm just making a point."

"What if I don't go with them?"

"Then they'll be devastated. Your practically their role model! After what happened on your first day in the cafeteria, they always wanted to be like you. To be able to take down five Black Dragons. "

We stay silent for a while and Jack finally makes up his mind, "I'm not going with them. I'll try to explain everything to them, but Kim, you matter a lot to me. Jerry, Eddie and Milton matter to me too, but right now, their being stubborn."

I give him a small smile, "Thanks."

"Oh and as for the whole 'I like you' thing. You don't have to give me an answer yet. I'm not that pushy." Jack tells me.

"I know...it's all new to me. There's the whole necklace thing, the tournament, there's a lot going in my mind right now."

Jack nods understandingly, "I know."

"But it takes a real man to admit his feelings." I nudge his side.

He laughs, "Why thank you."

We make our way out of the airport and Rudy and the rest of the gang catch up to us, "Where were you guys?"

"We were just making our way here." I shrug.

"Anyways, there's a way we can get out of here and make it back to China, in time for the tournament. I just called them, and they confirmed the date. And it's no joke." Rudy explains.

"So how are we getting to China?" I ask.

Rudy holds up his phone, "With the help of Bobby Wasabi."

"So, we're getting him to send us money?" Jack asks.

"Hey, he offered the whole entire trip. Whatever happens, he's suppose to pay." Rudy dials Bobby's number.

"Put it on speaker phone." Milton tells Rudy.

Rudy does what Milton says and Bobby answers, "Hey Rudy!"

"Oh hey Bobby, we need your help..." Rudy trails off.

"What's wrong? Hey Evan! Sausage me!" Bobby calls his ninja.

You could here the sound of the sausage being thrown at Bobby, "Anyways, we got tricked-" Rudy starts.

"RUDY GOT TRICKED!" We correct.

"Okay, whatever, and the Black Dragons sent us to Paris, and we're broke, and have no money for a trip to China." Rudy says.

"Mm. Get a job in Paris." Bobby chews the sausage loudly.

"The tournament is in five days! We can't possibly make enough money for six plane tickets!"

"Well, I'm not giving you any money, but maybe you guys can get a modeling job. Paris is after all, a fashion city. With frightening, adorable girl's face, you guys could make a lot of money." Bobby says.

"HEY! But I'm not making money for all six people. The rest of them have to find a way to make enough money for one plane ticket."

"Maybe Jack can go with you. I hear they need some couple shots." Bobby suggests.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! First the plane attendant, and now you?" Jack asks.

"Take that offer or leave it. I know some people in Paris that can give you the modeling job in a snap. As for Milton, dog bow guy and Eddie, you guys have to find a job yourself."

"Bobby, do you know how much my face is worth? It can make it on magazines!" Jerry exclaims.

"Fine. I'll go call some people. Eddie and Milton, you guys are on your own." Bobby ends the call.

"What about me?" Rudy exclaims.

Suddenly, Jack, Jerry and my phone rings we pick it up, "Hello?"

"Kim Crawford right?" The guy on the other side of the phone asks.

"Yes..."

"Well, you have a scheduled modeling shoot with, " The guys sorts his papers, "With Jack Anderson."

"Wait, Jack's last name is Anderson?" I ask.

"Well, we don't really know. We were told Anderson."

"Anyways, when is this? And where?"

"Eiffel Tower at noon."

"And your name is..." I trail off.

"Carson. Bobby's photographer back in the days." Carson replies.

"Alright. So you know what I look like?"

"Bobby sent the photos. Your face is worthy to be on the covers of magazines."

"We'll be there. Thank you."

I glance at the clock in the airport. Two hours to get ready. Jerry and Jack get off the phone, "We got a modeling job!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the way?" I ask nervously.<p>

"Trust me, that's what the map says." Jack holds up the large map of Paris. The map unfolds and covers us and is the size of a car.

"And there it is." Jack points to a large structure in front of us.

There is was. The landmark that Paris is known for. The Eiffel Tower.

"Come on!" I grab Jack's hand and drag him towards it.

There's a guy in the front and we have to pay a small admission fee, but when we arrive, he just let's us in.

"Probably knows we're suppose to be here." Jack mumbles.

We make our way up the Eiffel Tower and Carson is there.

"Jack! Kim!" He says in a French accent.

"Hi." We both give him a small wave.

"The final models are here! Send them to wardrobe!" Carson pushes us.

"Wardrobe?" We ask.

Soon we are pushed into a curtain and there are many racks of clothing, "A girls dream..."

Jack gives me a look, "I have no idea what we're doing."

Someone tosses me a floral dress and a pair of woven white wedges. I glance at Jack and he's thrown a striped red and white tee shirt, jeans and a pair of kicks.

"Get changed." They tell us. We are directed to a dressing room and we change quickly.

"SEND THEM TO MAKE UP!" Another person yells.

We're pushed in a chair and the make up artists did their job.

"I'm not used to this." Jack comments.

"Me neither. People chucking clothes at you, pushing, shoving, you know..." I trail off. The make up artists were done and I was given a bunch of balloons.

"Alright! Jack, Kim, we're going to be taking a few pictures at the bottom of the tower." Carson tells us.

I stand up and try to walk in the heels. Jack spots me and carries me, bridal style.

"Jack!" I scream.

"Quick Carson! Get that picture!" Some calls.

Carson gets out his camera and snaps the photo of us, "Parfait!" Which means perfect in French.

We get to the bottom of the tower and there are lights everywhere.

"Alright! Stand over there and pose with each other." Carson commands.

We stand under the big lights and we make a neutral pose.

"Alright! Kim, put your hands on Jack's shoulders and lift one leg up like this." Carson demonstrates.

I nod and does what he tells me to do, "Perfect." Carson says.

"How many more?" We ask.

"A few." Carson continues snapping pictures.

"Alright, now Jack plant a kiss on Kim's cheek."

Jack shrugs and does what he is told, "Amazing!"

The photo shoot is finally over and I take off the wedges. Carson walks over to us and hands us an envelope, which has _pay__check_ written in red. We open the envelope and we count the money, which leads to a hundred dollars in total.

"Okay, so we both earned that much today, and the trip from Paris to China, is about eight hundred. So we need to do this for seven more days." Jack gets to the final answer.

"These heels kill me." I hold up the pair of shoes.

Jack laughs, "Come on Princess Kim, we have to go meet Rudy."

"Wait...the tournament is in five days, so that means we don't have enough money to make it to China in time for the tournament!" I exclaim.

* * *

><p>Okay, I did say that there was going to be some action, but I didn't know how to put it in. So! Most of you guys were right! The Paris trip was indeed a fake. They're all broke and have to get jobs, since Bobby won't give them any money. Jack, Kim and Jerry have landed modeling jobs, and Rudy, Eddie and Milton still need to find jobs, and I could use some suggestions! Kim and Jack are also not making enough a day to make it to China on time!<p>

Lots of things are going on, and the story is almost getting to it's end... anyways, **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

OMG IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPLOAD! My parents were mad about how my chinese school marks are dropping, but yet, they're unaware that I'm doing extremely well in regular school :P Anyways, I had to sneak my laptop to write this, so here you go!

* * *

><p><span>Kim<span>

"We can't make enough money before the tournament." We tell Rudy.

Rudy screams," No! This can't be happening!"

I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh wait never mind. The job I got, they were going to lower my pay. They're paying me like two hundred bucks a day for like eight hours!" Rudy looks up from his phone.

"What job in Paris pays you that much in eight hours?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

Rudy holds his phone in front of Jack's face, "Apparently, a job that teaches you English. Many people in Paris speak French, and many people want to learn how to speak English. If you guys want, I can get you a job to help teach little kids, but you guys have to speak fluent French."

"But Rudy, you don't know how to speak French." I say.

"I know, Milton's helping me. He's getting payed the same amount. So in four days, we'll be heading to China!" Rudy grins.

"So, what's Eddie doing?" We ask.

"He's working in a flower shop. Apparently, Milton owes him, so Milton is working double shifts to pay for half of Eddie's plane ticket." Rudy shrugs.

"So, if we spend half the day modeling, and the other half teaching children English, we should have about three hundred dollars by the end of the day. And within three days, we can pay for our plane ticket!" I exclaim.

"Great thinking." Jack points out.

I beam, "I was born smart."

Jack rolls his eyes, "Sure you were." He opens our hotel door and we walk in.

"And the Jack I know is back." I say through the bathroom door while changing into my pajamas. I walk out and sit on the floor across from Jack.

Jack smiles innocently, "You know you like me!" He says in a sing-song voice.

"You're just saying that because you want me to return the feelings." I smirk. I had to keep teasing him about this, then maybe one day. Just one day soon, I'll tell him.

Jack smirks, "Maybe."

I widen my eyes, gosh he wasn't actually lying, "You know, if I did tell you, I'm scarred it's all a lie."

"Gosh Kim, do you have trust issues or something? I wouldn't joke about anything like this."

"I-I don't know. Part of me is saying, go with it, another part is saying, don't." I look down.

Jack puts his arm around me, "The only reason why part of you is saying don't is because you had past sort of relationships that ended up, well finding out their secret. Brody for example, he was a Black Dragon. Ricky Weaver? Chose you because he thought you were cute." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I never thought I would see Jack this jealous." I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? When I saw you with Brody, it was killing me. When Randy said he was going to marry you one day, pure jealousy and disgust." Jack shook his head.

I laughed, "Just bare with me okay? I need some time with this."

Jack smiled, "I'm fine with that."

"Now, I need some sleep. Night." I pat his head.

Jack looks at me and smiles, "Night."

And I went to sleep smiling.

* * *

><p>"Kim." Someone shakes me.<p>

I groan in reply, "Ughh."

"Kim." The person shakes me again.

I snap my eyes open and see Jack staring at me, "WHAT? I was enjoying my dream."

"What? About unicorns and rainbows?" Jack joked.

I glared, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Apparently, the press released the shots they took of you, Jerry and I. There's a crowd out the door. So we need to get disguises a block away." Jack explains.

Groaning, I slip on my slippers, "So we have to go find disguises? Time to use my sun glasses I bought in Hawaii. They're amazing." I head to the bathroom.

"I'm serious Kim!"

"So am I!" I lock the door.

"Anyways, after we finish our jobs, do you want to head to the carnival downtown?" Jack asked in a high pitched voice.

I laugh, "You sound like me when I asked you to the cotillion."

Jack sighs deeply, "Do you want to or not?"

I open the door, wearing a white blazer, purple tank top with navy blue shorts, "Sure."

"Woah Kim, that's so...not your style." Jack laughs.

I gasp, "What are you saying?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just unlike you. You usually wear something more different." Jack shrugs.

I smirk, "Good." I pick up my pair of sun glasses and hand a pair to Jack.

"Do these work for just girls or both guys and girls?" He looked unsure.

"I don't know." I shrug. I open our hotel room and walk out. Turning back, I see Jack still looking unsure and motioned him towards me and he finally put the shades on.

"Trust me, it will be better than having a bunch of lights flashing in your face."

"How do you know?"

"My mom used to be a hit, paparazzi would follow her everywhere."

"So does that mean your dad's Chace Crawford?" Jack laughs.

"I wish, I mean he's so hot!"

"Ew, that's disgusting."

"But that would probably where I get this." I point at my face.

Jack laughs, "Sure."

"So you don't like me anymore?" I lower my sunglasses.

"That's not what I mean! Kim, I'm no douche bag. I don't like girls for just their looks."

"Legs?" I laugh.

"Untrue!"

"You looked at Donna Tobin that way. Remember? Sumo wrestler week?" We walk to Jerry's room. I give a big knock, but no one opened the door.

"Um, Kim, Jerry's meeting us at the store." Jack points out.

We make our way out of the hotel, pushing people out of the way, "So admit it, you like girls for their looks."

"NO!" Jack exclaims.

"Then what? Why do you like me? Why not some other cheerleader?"

"Because you're tougher than the others, prettier and have a bigger self esteem." Jack explains.

I smile at him, "Really?"

"Really." He returns the smile. We finally reach the store and find Jerry already there.

"Bonjour." The manager greets us.

We smile and remove our shades. Jerry spots us and grins widely, "You guys finally admit you feelings towards each other?"

"Gosh, Jerry, I thought you were a bit dumber than that..." I say.

Jerry glares, "What's that suppose to mean? So? Did you guys...?"

"I did, she didn't." Jack turns to face me.

I stick my tongue out, "Desperate much?"

"Whatever, Kim." Jack goes through the racks.

"Anyways, I'm going to change, see ya!" Jerry runs towards the changing rooms.

I shake my head, "I don't even know what he decided to choose."

Jack nods, "I don't either."

Silence follows and we both look up at the same time and I give him a small smile. I stare at his chocolate brown eyes, like I could just melt in them. So innocent, pure and full of love. This was one of the moments I wish I could stay in forever. Or take a picture of it.

"WOOOO! CHECK THIS OUT, YO!" Jerry runs up.

We look at him and our eyes just pop out, almost literally. Jerry realizes the tension in the room, probably on how awkward it is.

"Did I ruin a moment or something?" He asks.

This makes the tension in the room even stronger and even more awkward. _Yes,_ I say to myself.

"No," I mumble. At the same time Jack looks at the ground and says, "Not really."

"Anyways, check it!" Jerry turns in a circle in his costume.

"Jerry, last time I checked, it's April, not October, so why are you in a potato costume?" Jack exclaims.

"Well first of all, potatoes have skin. I have skin, so I figured, why not? It kind of makes me a potato myself." Jerry proudly says.

I roll my eyes, "Smartest thing, yet dumbest thing you said all day."

Jerry looks at me offended, "I know, but what's the dumbest thing you said all day?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" I throw my arms in the air.

"Okay look Jer, obviously, you can't blend in with a crowd in Paris, with...that." Jack's arm gestures the potato costume.

Jerry gasps, "So?"

"What Jack is trying to say is, go find a different costume." I said, getting straight to the point.

Jerry groans and grabs a costume which we can't see and goes in the changing room.

"Okay, we can't just stay here all day. On a count of three, we get a random costume and change into it." I say.

Jack nods, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

I blushed slightly, "One, two, THREE!" We grab a random costume and go straight to the changing rooms. I opened the curtain and Jack laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Your dressed as a girl!" I point at his flowing dress.

"Your just so cute in that lamb costume! Just what I described to Ricky Weaver." Jack laughs.

I frown, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Jack pretends like he said nothing.

I stand closer to him, "What did you say?"

Jack bites his lower lip and I take another step closer to him, a few inches till our lips would touch.

"I'll ask you one more time, Jack. What did you tell that two faced celebrity?" I ask a final time.

"Nothing bad! Relax Kim." Jack laughs nervously.

"Tell me anyways." I glare.

"I called you a cute little lamb on the outside and a vicious killer lamb in the inside." Jack final spills.

I step back and smile, "Did you mean that?"

Jack shrugs, "Sure."

Smiling, I pull Jack into a hug, "It's true." I pull away from the hug and Jack starts to get paranoid on how Jerry is taking forever.

"HURRY UP JERRY!" I yell.

"You know Kim, we don't need costumes. I mean seriously, do you see big celebrities like Rihanna, or Selena Gomez wearing these disguises? Not really! So why don't we just go out as ourselves. We only appeared on one small magazine." Jack tells me.

I begin to realize he's right, "Your right Jack. We don't need this. I'm Kimberly Crawford and proud of it! Not some," I look down at my costume, "little lamb." I finish.

Jack smiles, "Come on."

Jerry chooses now to come out in another costume. A mime costume. He pretends he's stuck in a box and has a sad face.

"Jerry, we don't need costumes anymore." I say.

Jerry doesn't budge and Jack pretends to open the box and Jerry steps out, "WHY?" He asks.

We explain everything Jack said and Jerry tilts his head like a confused dog, "I don't get it."

"We. No. Need. Costumes. Yes?" We say, making it extremely simple.

Jerry frowns, "I still want to wear mine."

We groan, "Fine. Go pay."

* * *

><p><span>Milton<span>

"Come on Eddie." I drag my friend into the English class I was teaching.

"No! This is going to be torture!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm paying for your dang plane ticket! Bonjour!" I greet my class, "Comment se fait-tout le monde?" **How is everyone?**

A reply of goods and okays are returned. I take it as a good sign. Rudy rushes in and stares at Eddie.

"What are you doing here?

"Milton dragged me." Eddie glares at me.

"Hey, I'm paying for your plane ticket." I say.

"You lost the bet!" Eddie shoots back.

"Quel a été le pari?" A student named Cassie asked. **What was the bet?**

"Le pari était que Eddie ne pouvaient entrer sa tête dans une citrouilleà l'Halloween minuscule. Bien sûr, il a mis sa tête dedans etl'adapter. Donc je lui dois." I explain.** The bet was that Eddie couldn't fit his head into a tiny pumpkin during Halloween. Of course, he put his head in it and it fit. So I owe him.**

The class nods understanding the stupid bet I made with Eddie. Rudy and I begin teaching.

"Pie." I point at the smart board. The smart board shows and image with a pie and under it, it says une tarte.

The class takes notes down and Rudy starts to speak, "I like to eat pie."

"J'aime manger de la tarte." I translate. The class nods in a robotic manner and repeat in English.

"Milton, what if we don't like tarte?" Brad asked.

"Just go with it!" Rudy yells at Brad.

Brad puts his hand down slowly, as if he was put in shame.

"Anyways, we should continue the class in full English to expand your vocabulary." I say.

Rudy nods, "Who knows what vocabulary is?"

The students just stare at Rudy, breathing and blinking.

"Vocabulary are the words you know. We're going to expand your vocabulary by teaching you guys more words." I explain.

"Oui." Rudy nods.

The class just stares at us again. I smack my face, this was going to be a hard class to teach.

* * *

><p><span>Kim<span>

Our final working day passed. Our tournament in China was in a few days and the Black Dragons aren't going to be happy that we showed up.

"Kim." Jack shook me.

I stared straight ahead, shocked on who was standing really close to us. Obviously, Jack didn't see.

"KIM!" Jack shook me again. I shook my head and looked up at him, "What?"

"We're boarding now." He tells me. I nod and watch as the blonde I was staring at make his way on the same plane as us. No, he can't be competing against us. It's just not possible.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Jack asks me when I find my seat.

"Nothing, just still sorting out my feelings..." I trail off. The truth is, I never pictured having a romantic relationship with Jack. I actually pictured us being best friends and teasing each other. I don't think romance was really our thing. Jack just stays silent, probably giving me time to think. My eyes widen because of the person sitting in front of me. This couldn't be happening.

"Jack, I have two things to tell you." I finally choke out.

He looks at me with sincere eyes, "What?"

"I like you, a lot." I finally say.

Jack smiles, "I knew it! I knew you had a crush on me!"

"Not then, then I actually meant it. Now, I'm starting to think I have feelings for you." I give him a small smile.

He's grinning back at me, "Although, I never pictured us having a romantic relationship."

I nod, "Great minds think alike." We then give each other a high five.

"So, Kimberly Crawford, will you be my...you know..." Jack asks shyly.

I used this chance to tease him, "Be what? Your best, best, best friend?" I smirk.

Jack groans, "You know what I mean, Kim."

"What if I don't?" I try to contain my laughter.

"Girlfriend." He mumbles.

"What's that?"

"Girlfriend!" He says a bit louder.

I laugh, "I would love to." We hug each other tightly.

"Oh, and what's the second thing you wanted to tell me?" Jack asks.

"I..."

"You..."

"I...think..."

"You...think...?"

"IthinkthatKaiiscompeting against us in the tournament." I say quickly.

Jack's eyes widen, "Come again?"

"I think that Kai is competing against us in the tournament." I finally say.

* * *

><p>The chapter you have been waiting for! It took me forever! Anyways, Kim finally manage to admit it! And there's a shocker for you guys at the end :) Just a few more chapters!<p>

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

"No. No! This can't be happening! He's going to crush us! You're going to get hurt! He can be competing against you! What if he breaks your arm? Or knocks you unconscious?" Jack blabs.

"Jack! Shush, look Kai's right there and he can hear us!" I cover his mouth. The plane has taken

He takes my hand off his mouth, "Sure...he's too oblivious. He's into his music, probably rock." Jack points at the side of Kai's head. Sure enough, he was right. A white ear bud and blasting rock music that a bat could hear miles away.

I pursed my lips together, "Still, this is Kai, who knows? Maybe he has one ear bud, and the other one is listening to our conversation right now."

"Oh shush, Kim. I'm his cousin, unfortunately." Jack mutters under his breath, "Look, either way, you are not going to fight him. No matter what."

"Jack, you can't tell me what to do!" I protest, "Seriously Jack, I'm not some little girl! I can defend myself."

"Kim, I'm worried! Don't fight him. Remember the last time? He broke my wrist! I don't want you to break your wrist or any bone! Especially your leg...wait, if that means if you lean on me all day, I'm fine."

"Are you saying that you want me to break my leg?" I glared angrily.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Jack immediately took back his words.

"Well it sure sounded like it!" I snap.

"Kim, I'm just thinking on what's best for you!" Jack exclaims.

"I can take care myself just fine."

"Kim." Jack says in his listen-to-me tone.

"Jack, how many times is this going to take? I can take care of myself just fine!" I exclaim.

"Kim, we'll talk about this later." Jack slowly shuts his eyes.

"Fine." I grumble.

* * *

><p>Once we landed, Jack and I didn't say a single word to each other. It's like we weren't...friends. Not a single word after we landed.<p>

"Okay, Kim, I can't keep ignoring you forever." Jack finally says. Rudy drove us to the hotel in China and we unlocked his room. This time we all get our own rooms.

"Look Jack, we've been through this once too many. Twice is a lot! I'm not some five year old!"

"I want to protect you! I have to-"

"Look Jack, even if you've been right all the time, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby me."

"I'm not babying you! I just worry!"

"Look Jack, I can't deal with this all the time. I'm sick and tired of it." I storm out of his room.

"Kim!" He calls out.

"Forget it." I slam the door behind me. I enter my room, which is straight across and fall on my bed. Jack can't always go around telling me what to do. It's not like we were together...wait...we are...

"Okay Kim, breath in and out, it's not like we got together a few hours ago and broke up," I told myself, "In and out. Maybe a trip to the hot tub will work. Great I'll take Grace. She'll know. Why am I talking to myself?" I throw on a bathing suit and walk to Grace's room.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hot tub?" I ask.

She nods, "Big news?"

I shrug, "I guess so. Hurry."

Grace rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Kim. I can go as fast as I want."

I laugh, "You want to hear or not?" Grace groans and comes back quickly.

"What? You coming or not?" Grace starts walking ahead. I follow her and we reach the hot tub. It appeared to be very empty, but there was only one Chinese women, possibly and employee.

"May I help you?" She asks in a thick Chinese accent.

I smile, "No, we're okay." We slowly get in the hot tub and Grace turns to me, "So what's up?"

"Jack and I got together."

MY best friend squeals, "Oh mygosh! Why did you not like tell me?"

"There's more. After that, we found out that Kai was sitting right in front of us, possibly competing against us in the tournament."

"Kai? Jack's hot cousin?"

"Hot? What do you see in him? He's no where near hot, no offense." I say quickly.

"Anyways, what happened next?" Grace ignored my comment.

"He told me not to fight him if we're suppose to fight each other in the tournament. I mean I can take care of myself! I don't need him telling me what to do!"

"Kim, if he's telling you not to do things, that means he cares. You shouldn't be mad about that small thing."

"But you don't understand! First Ricky Weaver, then Brody and now this! He's not the boss of me!"

"Kim, he cares. C. A. R. E. S. Cows ate rainbows, Eskimos, soup." Grace says randomly.

"Cows ate rainbows, Eskimos, soup?"

"Made that up on the spot. Anyways Kim, apologize to him. No wait, wait for him to beg. After a day or two, accept his apology." Grace winks.

I smile, "Thanks grace. I better get out of the hot tub, I feel like a prune already." I say.

I unlock the door and went to the bathroom, staring at my reflection. Suddenly, my red ruby necklace started to glow.

_Kim it's time._

"Time for what?" I ask out loud.

_Time to tell Jack you love him. I've been quiet for long enough. Over the course of the time, I have gained more and more power. Tomorrow, you will tell him._

"I have a tournament tomorrow! No way!" I yell at my necklace.

_Kimberly, if this does not happen, I will take over your body. After all, I have always wanted to become human. I'm just a cursed necklace with a voice that no one else but you, can hear._

"No." I say simply.

_Kim, you are getting ridiculous. You are talking to yourself. You can just think out your thoughts._

"Whatever! I don't care! I won't do it. It's too soon." I say sharply.

_It was your choice, Kim. Whatever you say._

A sudden bang catches my attention later. I glance towards the bath tub. No Kim, your getting ridiculous. First, your talking to a necklace, now yourself, next your checking the bathtub to see if someone is taking a bubble bath in there?

"Hey..." Jack says nervously.

I glare and turn my back against him.

"I'm sorry! Oh no! I'm drowning!" Jack yells.

My back is still turned, "Jack, I'm not in the mood. Go away."

Jack gets out of the empty bath tub, "I'm sorry." He mumbles and walks away.

I turn myself to face his back, "Oh and Jack? You can't drown in a bath tub. You know how to swim." I give him a small smile.

Jack turns around to give me a small wave and an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry." And the next thing you know, he's out the door. My chest felt heavy all of a sudden, my heart felt broken and I felt tears slowly streaming down my face. Then I just realized, I made the guy I liked, possible loved-ish, my best friend, the guy who caught my apple with his foot; walk out of my life.

"What did I just do?" I fall on my bed and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>And the next thing you know, we were all in our gi's, almost like the one Jack wore last time. At 6:00am, Rudy broke into our rooms, and screamed, "WAKE UP WAKE UP! WE HAVE A TOURNAMENT! GET YOUR BUTTS OFF YOUR BED! 5 MINUTES TO GET READY!" While jumping on our beds.<p>

"Rudy, if you do this to your girlfriend, she'll break up with you in a second." I say yawning.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't have a girlfriend." Rudy shrugged.

"Figures, but don't you ever get lonely? I mean your in your 30's..." Eddie states.

Rudy glared at Eddie, "I happen to have a girlfriend actually. She works in a bar, I met her when you guys had your little party in the dojo." Rudy leaves the lobby and goes outside to see if the bus was coming.

We all shrugged and sat down in the lobby. Milton was sitting there nervously, nose buried in a chemistry book, Jerry had his headphones on and started dancing in his seat, Eddie looked deep in thought, Jack looked distracted and I felt a lot of pressure in the room. Rudy really wanted us to win this. We couldn't let him down, but since Jack and I are now history, we're not going to be doing as well. I have a cursed necklace that could make me fail, Eddie probably has many anxieties, Jerry would get distracted with his nun-chucks and possible hurt himself again, Milton probably is worried about an up coming exam after spring break, so everything would probably fall apart.

"Okay guys, the bus is finally here! Come on! Let's go!" Rudy comes back. We all groan and walk outside, dragging our duffle bags with us.

"Look, Rudy, we haven't trained in days, you think we can actually get through this? The only thing you actually made us do was run." Jack points out.

"Before the tournament, they have these training rooms, kind of like a dojo. Every dojo gets their own room and trains there for two hours tops. Then the tournament starts." Rudy explains.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep on the way." I sat on the bus seat and put my duffle bag to my head.

Rudy mumbled something under his break, and I only heard the word lazy. Honestly, I didn't care. I spent most of my time last night, crying. Kimberly Crawford does not cry over guys.

**_Well, now you are. Just tell him you love him._**

And now the stupid necklace person is back. I start moving like crazy, trying to get rid of the stupid necklace. I can't fight like this. The stupid necklace is just going to distract me and make me lose. I start screaming and tugging on the necklace, trying to get rid of the necklace. Although, it wouldn't budge. It just stayed there, overpowering me.

_**Kimberly Crawford, you will never get rid of me unless you follow my directions or put this necklace on the person closest to you. Although, you are only left with the first choice. Currently, the people closest to you are your friends and you can not curse them, especially before the biggest karate tournament of your lives.**_

The necklace was right. I had no choice. A few seconds ago, I was raging, screaming and trying to get a necklace off me, although it didn't budge. This necklace was tearing me apart slowly and painfully. It might as well ruin my friends' lives too. I had to get rid of this necklace once and for all. And then it hit me: I knew what I was going to do to get rid of this necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerry<strong>

"Yo, what's up with Kim? She went all crazy before yo! You should have seen her, it was like she was attacking herself!" I poked Milton.

"It's the necklace. It has a bright ruby red glow. Her necklace is cursed, and at this time, it's going to over power her. The necklace is really close to taking over her body, which means Kim's soul will be lost." Milton explains.

"What? Kim's soul is going to run away? That's insane yo!"

"No, that means Kim's body inside is basically dead. The last person who had that necklace died because of the necklace, and their soul is currently inside the necklace. All the person inside the necklace wants is to have a body again." Milton tells me.

"So let me dumb this down for you, person inside necklace, wants Kim's body. Once necklace has lots of power, it will kill Kim and take over her body. Kim will be dead and will be replaced by some other random person." Eddie dumbs it down.

I nod, "That's terrible! A person is actually inside the necklace? The person must be tiny yo!"

Milton and Eddie slap their palms against their faces and shook their heads, "The last person who died has their soul in the necklace."

I start to nod, "I GET IT NOW!"

The two start to laugh and Jack walks over to our seat and sits in front of us and turns around, "What happened?"

"Kim's going crazy." I say simply.

Jack raises an eyebrow, "I don't think so...I might be going crazy, I 'drowned' in her bathtub yesterday."

I laugh, "You don't know how to swim in a bathtub?"

"No! I mean- what's the point? Anyways, what really happened?" He turns to Milton. Milton then explains everything again.

"Wait, so the only way Kim can get rid of it is if she does what the necklace tells her to do?" Jack asks.

"Basically. The necklace she has is a love necklace, it probably has something to do with you, although it might tear you two apart."

"Actually, we're already torn apart. I went all over protective on her and well she got mad and I don't know what's happening anymore. We never really broke up." Jack explains.

It takes me a while to process this, since I was daydreaming about the fortunes in the fortune cookies, "Wait, you two were dating? Since when?"

Jack bites his lip, "Actually since today when we were on the plane..."

Milton and Eddie gasps, "You two are dating! I knew it! Ah ha!" Milton jumps up in the air and starts dancing in front of Eddie's face.

"Nerd boy! Sit down unless you want to crash your head on hard floor!" The driver speaks in a Chinese accent.

Milton sits back down slowly and Eddie gives him thirty dollars. Milton unfolds the money and takes a big sniff and smiles.

"You guys bet? Seriously?" Jack shakes his head.

"Um, yea..." Eddie laughs nervously.

"I didn't!" I shout.

"Okay, back to Kim, when did you two confess? Who confessed first?" Milton asks.

"I did, and then on the flight here, she confessed..." Jack's eyes dart to Kim, who was now sleeping.

"And then..." Eddie trails off, letting Jack continue.

"She points out Kai was sitting in front of us, and possibly competing against us. I tell her if she has to fight him, she shouldn't, because she would get hurt and I don't want her to get hurt..." Jack says slightly blushing.

"Woah, this is intense! Then what happened?" I start eating a candy bar from Milton's bag.

"Hey, is that my candy bar?" Milton stares at me.

"NOPE!" I take another bite out of the candy bar.

"And then, she says that she could do whatever she wanted, and I didn't need to tell her what to do."

"Well Jack, you're being over protective, nobody really wants a guy who's way too over protective. Apologize to her." I say simply.

Jack gives me a blank look, "That's probably the smartest thing you said all day. I tried apologizing, but she's ignoring me. That's how the drowning-in-the-bathtub thing happened."

"Okay, I know what happens. She wants you to basically beg. Some girls like guys who actually like them to do that kind of sh-" Jerry is cut off by a bad word, and Milton said, "Stuff." before he could actually say the word.

"So, I have to do everything I can possibly do to get her attention?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

I nod, "Basically. Trust me on this man, I'm like a love doctor. I even have a degree to prove it."

"Jerry has a degree?" Milton asked not believing it.

"It was from the 8th grade. Our English teacher gave it to me after I paired her up with the Science teacher." I shrugged.

"That's just messed up..." Jack says.

"But the love doctor knows what he's doing." I give him a brief nod.

And before we knew it, the bus stops and we're at the entrance of the Great Wall of China.

* * *

><p><strong>2 CHAPTERS LEFT! :O I have finally graduated! I'm going to miss my classmates 3 They were amazing and they're like a second family to me. But, I'm scared everything will fall apart in high school... so yeah...Anyways, I have a lot of time now, and I'm sorry for such a late update :( I got really busy. I promise to update more often! <strong>

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

It's been 3 months, I'M SO SORRY! Well, finally, I am back! I've just been so busy!

* * *

><p>"Rudy...can I go home?" Milton hugged a small stuffed bunny rabbit.<p>

"Are you kidding me? NO!" Rudy pushed Milton inside.

We viewed the inside of it and everything that we saw last time we were here was in place. Minus all the priceless things Rudy broke.

"RUDY HAS ARRIVED! ALL PRICELESS THINGS YOU HAVE OUT HERE SHOULD PROBABLY BE PUT AWAY!" Rudy put his bag on a table. Within seconds, the table shattered and the guy with the long beard just stared at him, "Look man, I warned you, I'm a hazard."

The guy just continued staring at him and Rudy took a deep breath, "Put it on my tab."

"This place is amazing! It's just how I remembered it." Eddie spoke.

"Look, Jack, it's Kai." I whispered.

"Okay Kim, look, it's obvious that one of us has to fight him, if you end up fighting him, you get hurt, and I feel guilty."

"Jack, it's fine, I can take down that long haired, messed up, killer monster. Plus, I wanna hurt him so much, he can just cry." I smiled deviously.

"That's right, make him cry, crush him, kill him even! I don't care!"

"Date him?" I smirked.

"That I care, never will you date the evil beast! If you do I would-"

I cut him off, "Why would I date that freak show?"

Jack laughed, "And this is why I like you. So just so we're clear, we're cool?"

"Yup, no need for an apology. I just tend to over react." I gave him a smug look. The next thing you knew, my necklace stared having a bright, blood red glow around it.

"The necklace! It's taking over her!" Milton exclaimed.

I felt absoultly powerless. Almost dead even, not like I've been dead before. _**Kimberly, I've warned you about this. You didn't follow my instructions, and slowly, I will over power you. Within an hour or two, you will be dead, and I, the soul in this necklace will take over your body and become Cassie Rivers ag**__**ain! And you, Kimberly, will have your soul in this tight necklace.**_

I screamed, "STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

_**Again Kimberly, I've warned you. It's not my fault that you didn't listen. You may choose to blame your innocent friends who bought this necklace for you, but it is yourself that you should blame. I told you to follow my instructions. All I ever wanted to do was help you. This relationship with your 'friend' Jack, is almost going no where.**_

"I know what I'm doing you stupid necklace!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack about to help me, but Milton pulled him back saying, "She has to deal with it on her own. The thing is, she might not make it, and might lose all her energy, having the soul in the necklace, take over her body."

"WHAT? Milton, you've got to let me help her! I can't just let her die in the next hour or two!" Jack exclaimed.

"You can't. The necklace will make it even worse." Milton continued.

As I continued struggling against the necklace, it started having a brighter glow. I finally gave up and sat on the bench along with everyone else.

"Welcome, welcome! To the annual 75th World Karate tournament! You have all been gathered from all over the world, to compete to see who is the number one dojo, in the world!" The host said.

"Hey look, the Black Dragons. You think they're plotting revenge again?" Jack whispered.

"I think they have, they mentioned something...I don't know what..." I trailed off.

"Kim, I've got a plan to get rid of the necklace." Milton sat down beside me holding a piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's POV<strong>

I gathered all the Black Dragons in the changing room and grinned at Grace and Donna, "Well done."

The two girls giggled and high fived each other. Another guy, I forgot his name, and I wouldn't careless, asked me what was happening.

"You stupid fool! How could you not know what was happening?" I smacked his head.

"Well I wasn't there! And I'm not stupid, your 19 and still in the seventh grade, Frank." He snapped.

"Fine! Since your tiny brain forgot, we got these two hot chicks to pretend to be Kim's friend, and give her a cursed necklace, which is slowly sucking the life out of her. This is revenge! She's going to be so sorry she walked out on us." I laughed evilly.

The rest of the Black Dragons stared at me blankly, "Where's the tournament again?" I asked.

Grace and Donna both smiled and led the way towards the tournament. I couldn't wait to finally help Ty take down the Bobby Wasabi dojo once and for all.

"Come on, Frank." Sensei Ty dragged me down to sit on a chair.

"Sensei, our plan has finally worked." I grinned mischievously.

"Well done, Frank." He smiled at me.

Bobby Wasabi was officially going down. We weren't done just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Alright, you understand?" Milton finally finished explaining.

"Yea, I get it. I have the ability to toss the necklace and I should be able to get it on Frank."

"COME ON KIM YOU GOT THIS! YOU GOT THIS!" Jerry bounced up and down.

"Shut it." I glared.

"Kim, are you have enough energy to do this?"

"Relax Jack, of course I do! I've got this."

"Milton, is there anyway I can help her?" Jack turned to him.

"Nope, Kim has to do this by herself." Milton said.

"Relax Jack! I told you I've got this." I struggled to stand up.

Jack sighed, "I guess."

I smiled at him, "And then, I'll take your screwed up cousin down."

"Remember when you insulted his long hair? Yea, I happen to have long hair too. I'm offended, Kimmy."

"Oh, sorry," I looked down, "only you look good with long hair." I winked.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS! It's making me sick." Eddie held a garbage can near him.

We laughed, "It would be worse if it was Jack and I and Milton and Julie combined." I said,

"Don't even think about it." Eddie began to hover over the garbage can.

"Oh! And me and Mika!"

"And there I go." Eddie began to throw up.

"No worries, Eddie, you'll find someone!" Jack slapped his back, assuring him.

Eddie stayed there throwing up, "Rudy, I can't compete."

Rudy glanced at Eddie, "Why not?"

"Love stinks."

"None sense, Eddie! Love is a beautiful thing, only when you find the right person..."

"ATTENTION ALL DOJOS! THE TOURNAMENT WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES! AND RUDY, PLEASE STOP BREAKING TABLES!" The announcer turned to Rudy.

"I told you to put it on my tab!" Rudy yelled.

"Kim, you've got five minutes to get that necklace on Frank before the tournament starts."

* * *

><p>OMG<p>

OMG

OMG SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER! AND SORRY FOR THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE AMAZING AND LONGER. High school sucks.

BTW I gotta vent.

I don't like Luke Benward.

I just don't. Don't hate me. My opinion.

AGAIN, SORRY!

Countdown: Girl vs Monster: 4 days! (eeeek!)

AND YES KIM FINALLY CONFESSED. YES. YES. YES. IN KICKIN IT. NOT IN MY STORY...YET ;)  
>HURRY UP JACK AND CONFESS. SO CLOSE IN ASDML. SOOOO CLOSE. BUT IM PRETTY SURE JACK LIKES HER. (I'm telling you guys about stuff you already know...WHO CARESS)<p>

REVIEWWWW 3


	14. Chapter 14

The time you have been waiting for! An update. This is the final chapter. Damn I can't believe it. I'll be starting a new story! :) plot will be a surprise.

* * *

><p>I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. I can't even think. I was super nervous. I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack.<p>

"Jack, I can't do this. Like I'm panicking, a bunch of negative thoughts are going through my mind, AND THE FACT THAT THIS NECKLACE CAN MAKE ME DIE OR SOMETHING. I can't process all of this. From you confessing, whispering between Frank and Grace. I JUST CAN'T." I started pacing back and forth. MY hair was a mess. I was pretty sure if I looked in the mirror anytime now, I would break it.

"Don't worry about this, Kim. Remember, you even said it yourself, you've got this." Jack gave me a small smile, "Hold up, whispering between Frank and Grace? What did you hear." He slightly glared at me.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that, nothing big. Heard my name a few times." I shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Kim, this is serious. Ever since you walked out on the Black Dragons, they've been plotting! You can't just ignore it."

"Okay, I'll tell you for your sake. I think I heard something about Grace and Donna giving me this necklace in the first place so it can 'suck the life out of me' and remove me for good."

"I can't believe that. Donna and Grace! Their so nice...and their cute too." He looked off into the distance.

I smacked him, "Sure." I glared and looked at the door.

He smirked, "Alright, just try to calm down okay? You can do this. Just follow Milton's instructions."

"MAY THE BLACK DRAGONS AND THE BOBBY WASABI DOJO ARRIVE AT THEIR TOURNAMENT AREA." The announcer said.

"Come on, Kim. It's time." Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me to our tournament.

"Where were you guys? They were looking for you two earlier!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Sorry, just a talk about what Milton told her." Jack told Rudy.

"Kim, you're up next." Rudy gave me a small push towards the mats.

I walked up slowly and looked back at my friends. They all had hopeful and worried looks on their faces. Jack just stared at the ground. I had to do this for them, for me, for the dojo.

"From Bobby Wasabi, we have Kim Crawford!" The referee introduced me. I heard Eddie scream in the crowd and gave him a small smile. "And from the Black Dragons, we have Frank! Now, begin!" The ref blew his whistle.

We bowed and got in our positions. I started with a side kick and watched him dodge it. The match continued, and I glanced at Milton. He nodded and I grabbed the necklace and placed it over Frank successfully, leaving him screaming.

"Time out!" Ty called. The ref blew his whistle and talked to Frank privately.

"Good job, Kim! You did it!" Jack hugged me. I hugged him back and decided to give him a small peck on the cheek in celebration.

"Okay Kim, play time is over. You need to step up and win this for the dojo!" Rudy exclaimed.

The gang just glared at him and he took a step back, "Alright, good job, Kim!"

As they celebrated, everything started spinning around me. Everything in my vision began to be blurry. I tried walking, but moved side to side like I was drunk.

"What's happening, Milton?" Jack turned to him.

"After the necklace is removed, all the energy she has is gone and just disappears. She'll be fine." Milton assured him.

And the last words I heard was, "You call that fine?" from Jack, right before everything turned pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

The five us stared at Kim, who was laying on the ground. Rudy, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were speechless. I was just kneeling on the ground looking at motionless Kim.

"Um, Milton, what do we do now?" I said just staring at her.

Jerry grabbed his hotel card and started poking her face, "Well, she's obviously dead."

"What makes you think she's dead? She's breathing!" Eddie exclaimed.

"She's dead and breathing." Jerry shrugged.

"So are you sure that disco ball didn't drop on you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go find a first aid guy." Rudy finally spoke.

As we watched Rudy go find a first aid guy, Frank and Ty walked towards us with a smug look on their faces.

"What do you want, Frank." I glared.

"Oh nothing, so how's Kimmy doing?" Frank stared at fainted Kim on the ground.

"You did this." I stood up.

"Way to play catch up Sherlock." Ty stood in front of Kim.

"Why would you try and eliminate Kim? Why not Jack?" Milton walked in front of me.

"Oh, we know that Jack is so protective of Kim here, and that he'll attack us anytime soon, which will let him to get disqualified. Plus, we were going to, the coin was just heads, and heads was Kim. Oh, and because she walked out on us." Ty just smirked.

"You guys hold so many grudges. My mother always told me to forgive and forget." Eddie shrugged.

"Hush!" Ty sneered at Eddie.

In the distance, I noticed Rudy with a first aid guy. His eyes started narrowing down as he spotted Ty.

"She's over there." He pointed at Kim. He nodded and Rudy turned to Ty, "What have you done to Kim."

"Oh nothing! Frank was the one who did it all! I'm very proud of him. Something he hasn't messed up in."

Eddie walked up holding a book, "Well congratulations guys! You two have broken rule number 33, you can't just curse a person. As ridiculous as it sounded, some random guy spread a rumor that this place was curse. It's actually not but, they put it down anyways. Good job guys."

Soon Jerry walked up smiling, "And you have been disqualified!"

Ty and Frank had their mouths wide open, "Keep them closed, you can catch flies." I smirked.

"You fool! You didn't read the rules?" Ty smacked Frank's head.

"I'm not perfect!"

"You dumb fool!" He yelled at Frank again.

"Good job, Eddie." I smiled.

Rudy stared at Kim with a worried look on his face, "Hurry up! What's happening?"

"Obviously, she's got no energy, so she passed out. She'll wake up soon. Just regaining the energy." He said.

Rudy sighed with relief, "Thank god."

"Is she your daughter?" He asked Rudy.

"No, she's just my student. She just makes me feel like I'm her father."

"Man Rudy, that's deep." I said.

"You don't even have a woman." Jerry spoke.

"Oh shut it! I have your health teacher. Oh and this is her boyfriend!" Rudy pushed me forward.

I glared at him, "We're not dating!"

"Yet." Eddie smiled.

"And when we do-" Milton trailed off.

"We'll be all like, 'WE TOLD YOU SO! WE TOLD YOU SO!'" Jerry bounced up and down.

"Well, I think you two would make a lovely couple." He smiled at me.

I face palmed, "Please, just, ugh. " I walked away to the washroom.

_Why couldn't Kim like me back? I thought she liked me. The way she acted around me. She told me she was going to think about it. Maybe it was too early? Maybe she's scared? I don't want to sound so desperate..._

The thoughts just streamed through my mind. I glanced at the bracelet she gave me and smiled. What did it mean though? I leaned against the wall and even more thoughts streamed through my head. What about that time where we were about to kiss? What did that mean?

"Jack! Jack!" I heard Milton's voice boom through the halls.

I peered through the door and Milton walked towards me, "Here."

"What are you doing here? Kim's awake!"

"Just thinking..."

"About Kim?" Milton asked.

I nodded, "Pretty much. I told her about how I felt and well, what if she doesn't like me back?"

Milton sat down on a bench and I sat next to him, "Look Jack, it's been obvious from the start. She didn't want to fight you when you two were at that first karate tournament."

"So?"

"Well, when we were going to replace you, it was obvious she really didn't want you to go, and she said no one could replace you. What about those letters? She was scared too you know? And she accepted your date to Circus Burger, am I right or am I right?"

"You have a point..."

Milton smiled, "I know. Now come on! She might have something to say to you."

We got up and walked out and I saw Kim just sitting on a chair playing with her phone.

"Hey Jack, Milton." She said while staring at her phone.

I sat next to her, "What's wrong?" I glanced at her phone. On it, was a picture of Grace, Donna and Kim smiling and laughing.

"Well, I always thought they were trustworthy, and they wouldn't betray me. It's tough to find girls who are willing to hang out with me you know? I might be a cheerleader, but it doesn't mean that their all my friends. I'm more of one of the guys sometimes." She sighed.

"We're just going to go grab a bite...the Asian dudes are taking a break to eat their Dim Sum." Jerry told us.

"Have fun." We both said.

"Anyways, Kim it only shows who your true friends are." I looked into her eyes.

"I guess."

"Come on, where's that signature Kim smile I see? What about the attitude?" I joked.

Kim gave me a slight smile, "Thanks Jack for having my back. It's nice knowing that I have a great friend like you."

I smiled back at her, "No problem, Kim." I touched her cheek and pulled her close to me so that our noses were touching. The moment was perfect. The two of us just smiling. I leaned her and kissed her. It was absolutely perfect. I felt her smile and I pulled away. She gave me a huge smile and gave me a hug.

"Kim, I know you said you wanted time, but I really do like you."

She smiled at me, "I do too. I just didn't know what to say then."

"Oh, well in that case, how about we put a tag on it?"

"So I'm labeled as Jack Brewer's girlfriend? Sweet!" She grinned.

"I know, I'm amazing like that." I joked.

She playfully slapped me, "Just, no lovey dovey stuff. It's unKICK like." She laughed.

"Kick? Is that our official pairing name?" I laughed.

"The guys made it up. Their pretty smart."

"Together, Kick, kick butt." I smiled and gave a small kick in my chair.

"So are we going to tell the guys?" I looked at her.

"Definitely. Even if they're gonna sing 'I told you so' in our faces." She shrugged.

I laughed, "Let's go grab some burgers. Do they have some in China?"

"Of course they do! Jack, they don't just live on dim sum all day."

"I thought they did!"

"I'm calling my mother. She's gonna make me break up with you because your dumb."

"That's highly offensive!"

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are dating?" Jerry said with his mouth full.<p>

Kim and I nodded, "Pretty much."

"Pretty much? Oh dear lord, I'm calling my mother." Kim joked.

The three boys looked at each other and nodded, "WE TOLD YOU SO WE TOLD YOU SO WE TOLD YOU SO!"

"Okay guys, calm down. We need to get serious, Jack, even if your my student, almost a son to me, don't break her." Rudy told Jack.

We all laughed and Rudy just glared, "I'm not even kidding here."

"Alright then." I said.

"Cheers! Cheers to us, Jack and Kim getting together, and us winning third place!" Jerry raised his pop.

We all clinked out pop cans together, "WASABI!"

* * *

><p>And that is the end! WEOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

okay how was that? I liked the last part where they just clinked all their pop AHHAHA it seemed like a perfect ending to me. alright so I'm bummed out that Alex won't be a regular in season 3 :/ and i'm starting a new story! So peel your eyes out for it. It's gonna be fabulous!

Instagram: teamkick

Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry for having you guys wait so long. I just get lazy, forget and stuff. So thanks for those who stuck to this story. It's not my first time writing, but my first writing a fanfic. Well, good bye, for now :)


End file.
